Suffer
by DuniaUnik
Summary: Saat Dendam berujung rasa sakit, Hinata yang telah dinodai oleh Naruto,menghadapi kenyataan pahit saat dirinya harus mengandung seorang bayi. Permasalahan yang memicu tragedi itu ternyata hanya salah paham. Hinata tak kuasa untuk menghapus sang jabang bayi yang dikandungnya. Sedangkan Naruto, harus menghadapi masalah baru. -UPDATE chapter 3 -19 APRIL 2014!-
1. Chapter 1 Secret

Naruto FanFiction, Du_uN presents

**SUFFER**

Ch 01 "Secret"

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Drama

Auth : Du_uN

Summary:

Malam paling pahit yang pernah dialami oleh gadis lugu berambut biru indigo. Tak tahu apa kesalahannya apa, ia menjadi pelampiasan seorang pemuda yang merupakan pujaaan hatinya. Ia harus ternodai, dan membiarkan luka yang membekas tersebut.

-Happy reading-

*_Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi belakangan ini pada sosok pemuda yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatiku. Ia menaruh dendam atas sesuatu yang tak pernah kutahu. Kadang sorot bola mata biru-nya memuat ku ketakutan. Jika saja aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan, kuharap aku bisa mengembalikan senyum yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada ku. hanya padaku ia tak memperlihatkan senyumnya. Hanya padaku ia menatap penuh kebencian._

_Malam ini, Selasa 12 januari pukul hampir sepuluh malam, aku mencari teman yang bisa menemaniku saat gundah. Genangan air yang mereka sebut danau, pohon kesemek yang tumbuh subur, dan rerumputan lembut yang terkadang membuatku gatal-gatal menjadi sahabatku saat ini. Meski bulan setengah bulat menyerupai keripik kentang yang sinarnya kekuningan, lampu taman yang tak menyala dengan terang, dan gelapnya bumi disaat mentari beristirahat semuanya menakutiku, rasa takut itu tak lebih besar dari takutnya kehilangan orang yang selama ini kupuja. Kengerian malam ini ditambah dengan tidak hadirnya angin malam yang biasa berhembus untuk menemani setiap manusia yang berada di luar rumah. Disini, hanya aku seorang diri.*_

Gadis muda yang duduk beralaskan rumput dibawah pohon kesemek yang rimbun, ditepi danau kecil yang tenang, dan ditengah kelamnya malam itu tampak murung. Tatapannya kosong menghadap permukaan danau yang tenang memperhatikan bayangan bulan setengah bulat mirip keripik kentang. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kearah lain setiap kali ada gerakan yang mengusik lamunannya. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Seorang pemuda yang tak asing baginya. Pemuda itu melangkah menghampirinya. Meski masih cukup jauh, ia dapat mengenali pemuda di ujung jalan yang menyusuri tepi danau tersebut. Dalam hati ia menyebut nama pemuda yang sedang berjalan itu, "Naruto-kun?".

Ia pun terus menatap pemuda tersebut yang sepertinya terus melangkah ke arahnya. Sesekali angin melintas membuat ia sedikit menggigil hingga memaksanya untuk melipat kedua tangannya. Sweater yang ia kenakan tak cukup menahan dinginnya angin yang berhembus hanya beberapa detik saja. Ditambah ia tak mengenakan kaos tebal dibalik sweaternya. Atau mungkin, dibalik sweaternya itu, ia tak memakai apa-apa, kecuali hanya pakaian dalam saja.

Langkah pemuda itu terbilang lambat. Dan sesekali sempoyongan. Tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu mirip botol bening. Penampilan pemuda yang menghampirinya itu tampak berantakan. Kemeja putih yang dipakai tidak rapi, terlihat dari sebagian kemeja dimasukkan kedalam celana, dan sebagian keluar. Kancing kemejanya dilepas di beberapa bagian kerah sehingga dada bidangnya dapat terlihat. Semakin dekat jarak pemuda itu, ternyata terdapat noda di sebagian kerah hingga perutnya. Pemuda itu meneguk botol yang dipegangnya hingga tak bersisa, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Semakin dekat jaraknya, mulai tercium bau Alkohol.

Tatapan pemuda itu penuh kebencian. Pupil hitam di bola matanya membesar. Alis mata uang datar, dan dahi yang mengkerut. Mungkin itu karena minuman yang diteguknya. Kini ia berada tepat di hadapan Hinata yang sudah berdiri menyambut kedatangannya. Beberapa rumput kering berjatuhan dari balik rok pendeknya. Rok itu terbilang pendek karena saat ia duduk, rok itu melebar sehingga rerumputan langsung menjadi alas bagian 'belakangnya'. Hinata memukul-mukul bokongnya, sehingga rerumputan yang masih 'menempel' pun berjatuhan. Mencoba bersikap biasa, Hinata menyapanya seramah mungkin. "Selamat malam, Naruto-kun... sedang apa malam-malam begini kau..."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Pemuda itu langsung menyela dengan nada bicara yang sedikit kasar. Jemarinya meraih kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya kemudian melepasnya perlahan. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Keheningan sempat terjadi diantara mereka, kecuali hanya saling menatap satu sama lain saja. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil melepas semua kancing kemejanya. Bagian tubuh kekarnya sedikit terlihat di bagian tengah.

Hinata yang tak sengaja memperhatikan kelakuan Naruto sempat bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perbuatannya pada kemejanya itu. "N, Naruto-kun..." ia menyeru nama itu dengan penuh penasaran.

"apa tak ada angin disini? Aku gerah sekali..." kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekitar dan menggoyang-goyangkan kerah kemejanya.

"Umm... Ada yang bisa kubantu... Naruto-...kun?" merasa risih, Hinata pun 'to the point'.

"Ya... tentu saja. Aku ingin kau membantuku. Bisa kau lepas celanaku sekarang? Kau bisa?" tak mau berbelit-belit Naruto pun mengatakan itu dengan jelas dan nada bicara yang masih tidak tertata.

"Huh..?" pernyataan Naruto sempat membuatnya takut. Namun ia hampir tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'melepas celana'. "A, aku... tak mengerti maksud Naruto-kun..."

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Kini yang ada, Naruto hanya menatap Hinata tanpa bergeming, penuh kebencian yang membakar jiwanya. Keheningan pun terjadi. Hinata yang mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud pemuda pirang itu. Kata 'celana' yang menjadi topik pembicaraan pun terlintas di benak Hinata, Hingga ia tanpa sengaja memperhatikan celana bagian 'itu'. Bagian itu menonjol keluar.

"Huh!?" Ia terkejut setengah mati saat sebuah pemikiran mengerikan terlintas dibenaknya. Kedua tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya mengikuti perasaan terkejut yang baru saja terjadi pada Hinata. Ia berpikir "...Apakah Dia akan...?"

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata-chan..." nada bicara itu sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Aura sinis terlintas di gendang telinga gadis tersebut. "Jadi kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan...?"

"Naruto-kun... aku... kau..."

"jangan gunakan bahasa aneh itu didepanku!" Dengan sedikit membentak, Naruto membuat Hinata merinding ketakutan. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak saat bentakan itu terlontar. Degup jantungnya meningkat. "Kau bertingkah seolah tak bersalah setelah menjebakku."

"Uh... aku... tak mengerti..."

"Bisa-bisanya kau..." Kata-kata pemuda itu terhenti. "...berapa lama kau merencanakannya?"

Hinata hanya diam. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Sweater Hinata di cengkeram kuat-kuat dibagian kerah. Lalu menariknya kedua arah yang berlawanan, sehingga retsletingnya bergeser kebawah. "Akh...!" sontak gadis ini menjerit menyadari bahwa Naruto memperlakukan dirinya dengan kasar. Ia menyingkirkan cengkeraman Naruto dari kerahnya. Akibat perbuatan Naruto, Retsleting sweaternya terlepas dan terbuka sepenuhnya. Pantas saja tadi ia kedinginan oleh satu kali hembus angin malam musim panas ini. ia tak memakai pakaian rangkap di balik sweaternya kecuali sebuah "tali" Penyangga berwarna Hitam.

Selepas cengkeraman Naruto, ia berusaha melarikan diri menuju kendaraan yang terparkir tepat dipinggir jalan dekat ia duduk tadi. Namun sayang langkah cepatnya itu harus terhenti saat pemuda pirang itu meraih tudung sweaternya dari belakang. Dengan tarikan yang amat kasar, Sweater terbuka yang tak lagi memiliki retsleting itu terlepas dari tubuh Hinata. Atas perlakuan kasar itu, Hinata jatuh tersungkur ke arah ia ditarik oleh pemuda pirang dibelakangnya. Masih dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, ia tetap terus berusaha untuk bangkit dan menjauh dari Naruto. Namun sayang, pemuda itu menangkap rok Hinata. Menahan langkah Hinata, lalu menjatuhkannya. Tak bisa berdiri, ia berusaha merangkak. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Irama detak jantungnya yang cepat menghasilkan isakan yang mendorong air matanya keluar. Sebisa mungkin ia merangkak tanpa memandang pemuda pemarah yang ada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, sebilah pisau kecil menempel di leher Hinata. Dan dari belakang, Naruto menindihnya hingga membuat Hinata setengah merangkak, setengah telungkup.

"Sebaiknya kau tak kemana-mana gadis lugu..." Nada berat itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Bau alkohol semakin pekat di lubang hidung Hinata. Pemuda ini menindihnya dari belakang disaat Hinata setengah merangkak, beserta pisau kecil yang masih menempel. Sesekali pisau tajam itu bergerak dan menggores leher Hinata sehingga mengucur darah. Sempat merasa sakit, ia pun merintih. Sayatan pisau itu tak begitu berarti, karena darah yang mengucur hanya sedikit. "Berani sekai kau menjebakku untuk menandatangani dokumen bodoh itu. Berapa lama kau merencanakan ini, Hinata?" pertanyaan itu mengetarkan buluk kuduk Hinata kuat-kuat.

"a...aku tidak tahu. S..sungguh Naruto..."

Naruto semakin menindih Hinata Hingga membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. "Baiklah..." senyum sinis terlukis di bibir Naruto yang berada dekat telinga Hinata. Ia menciumi rambut panjang Hinata dari belakang dan menjalar Hingga ke tengkuknya. Hal itu membuat merinding gadis yang dirinya tengah berada di bawah ancaman.

"Kuharap kau menikmatinya, Hinata..."

Kata-kata itu menimbulkan perasaan buruk dalam benak Hinata.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto...kun..."

Sekali Lagi, Naruto mendekati telinga Hinata dan kali ini benar-benar menempel. "Menjeritlah, jika bisa..."

"Deg...!"

"...hhh... GGGAHHHH!"

_- 0 -_

7 hari sebelumnya, rabu, 6 januari, pukul 16.03.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya Naruto-sama terlambat. Apa karena pekerjaannya semakin membuat ia sibuk?" Hinata tengah duduk di tepi parkiran kendaraan menunggu seseorang yang disebut dalam gumamannya. Universitas Konoha, Favorit mereka yang ingin memulai kehidupan sukses di tengah peliknya ekonomi Konoha. Hanya kalangan ber-'duit' saja yang dapat menuntut ilmu di tempat elit ini. Gedung terdiri atas enam lantai dan melebar sepanjang 125x60 m, dan halaman yang selebar empat kali lapangan sepak bola. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa fasilitas universitas tersebut.

Tak lama, seorang yang ditunggu-tunggu Gadis berambut indigo dengan kuncir ekor kuda ini datang juga. Menurut jam tangannya, ia terlambat 2 menit. Hanya dua menit? Itu bukan keterlambatan yang berarti. Bisa dilihat betapa ingin bertemunya gadis ini terhadap pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Dua menit adalah penantian yang cukup lama baginya.

Mobil sedan silver mewah dikenali merupakan milik Naruto Uzumaki. Mobil itu pun masuk ke halaman parkir mobil, kemudian tak lama, sang pengemudi pun keluar. Senyum sumringah terpancar dari gadis berkacamata ini. Baru dua menit menanti, serasa sehari baginya. Rasa gugup seperti biasa pun muncul secara refleks. Irama denyut jantung mulai tak beraturan, sedikit memanas di daerah wajah. Padahal jarak mereka belum ada sepuluh meter. Langkah kecil Hinata menghampiri pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Selamat, sore. Naruto, ...-sama..." ucapannya seperti biasa, terbata-bata.

"Oh, Hinata-chan." Naruto menjawab sapaan gadis tersebut. "...Selamat sore." Senyum hangat pun terlikis di wajah pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Hinata sedikit berada di belakang sambil membuka-buka sebuah map yang sejak tadi dikepitnya. Padahal tas model selendang miliknya cukup sesuai dengan ukuran map yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Namun sebelum memulai pembicaraan, Hinata merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok '_peplum' _Abu-abu sepanjang lututnya. Sebenarnya Rok yang agak ketat itu meninggalkan dua garis diagonal dibelakangnya setiap kali mengencang. Namun kain aksen menjuntai yang merupakan bagian dari rok tersebut, menutupi garis diagonal tersebut.

Setelah dirasa siap, Hinata pun memulai pembicaraan saat langkah mereka sudah sampai di depan anak tangga menuju lantai berikutnya. "Hari ini sesuai janji kita akan bertemu di kedai kopi 'Tanaka' seperti yang dikatakan sekretaris anda." Ujar Hinata.

"Ya, Aku ingat." Sahut Naruto sembari terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu.

"A..aku sedikit canggung karena ini pertama kalinya... aku... membawa dokumen rahasia antar pimpinan perusahaan." Hinata menjelaskan apa inti pertemuannya. "...aku tidak diperkenankan untuk melihat isi dokumen. Jadi aku tak tahu, apa isi dokumen yang akan anda tanda-tangani."

"Ya baiklah. Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Naruto menjawab seadanya tanpa mempertimbangkan atau memikirkan dokumen macam apa yang akan dia tangani. "_Dokumen bersifat rahasia? Apa maksudnya?" _gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Kemudian, yang aku tahu, ini mengnai tagihan dan utang piutang serta saham yang meningkat secara fluktuatif, namun menurun di satu saat secara signifikan." Hinata mmbacakan sbuah dokumen namun menggunakan kata-kata tambahannya sendiri. "Pimpinan Hyuuga ingin agar Naruto-sama meningkatkan liquiditas, melihat keadaan ekonomi sedang menuntut kita untuk mempertahankan kebutuhan jangka panjang. Ini berhubungan kualitas dan kuantitas para pkerja yang belakangan ini menurun." Usai mnjelaskan secara singkat dokumen panjang yang ia bacakan, Gadis lugu ini menutup map tersebut dan mengapitnya di antara tangan dan pinggangnya.

"err... Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kita lanjutkan nanti di tempat yang telah ditentukan." Jawabnya Secara singkat.

"_hhh, Sial. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dikatakan nya. Kenapa tugas bodoh ini diberikan padaku? Ayah, cepatlah pulang." _Naruto menggumam dalam hati.

"Baik, Naruto-sama."

Pemuda pirang ini mengarahkan bola mata biru-safirnya ke Hinata dengan tatapan tertegun. "Ngomong-ngomong..."

"hn...?"

Naruto melanjutkan, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Naruto-sama'?"

"Kita memang jarang bertemu enam bulan terakhir sejak aku mengambil kuliah sore. Tapi, kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu kan."

"Uh, aku... kau tahu. Di perusahaan ayah ku, aku mengambil posisi sebagai asisten sekretaris senior. Dan kau adalah... pimpinan partner kami. Jadi, itu..."

"itu tidak ada hubungannya, Hinata. Bagiku, kau tetap temanku. Bukan bawahanku, ataupun bawahan partner ku. Laguipula, partnerku itu seorang yang sudah tua. Yaitu ayahmu." Ujar Naruto setelah menyela perkataan Hinata.

"Uh, memang seharusnya begitu kan, Naruto sama...?"

"Ini karena orang tuaku memberikan tugas ini padaku seorang diri. Sedangkan mereka asik-asikan diluar negeri. Menyebalkan. Aku harus merubah jadwal kuliahku." Naruto menggerutu.

"memegang dua perusahaan besar seorang diri memang rumit. Naruto-sama... memang... hebat." Hinata memuji pemuda itu dengan sikap malu-malu saat ia mengucapkan kata 'hebat'.

"hhh, aku hanya menjalankan sedikit pekerjaan. Kebanyakan aku menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mengurus hampir semua pekerjaan." Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di lantai tiga.

"Ruang kuliahmu di lantai ini kan?" Naruto memastikan kalau ruang kuliah Hinata dilantai mereka berada saat ini.

"Ah iya. Kau benar. Sampai nanti, Naruto-sama!" Hinata mengucap perpisahan sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah di lantai ini. Kedua tangannya saling berpegangan didepan perutnya sambil memegang map yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

Namun sebelum berpisah, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, "Hinata, jangan terlalu kaku seperti ini. Panggil saja aku seperti biasanya. Jangan anggap aku ini atasanmu. Mengerti, Hinata-chan?"

"Uh...?" Hinata sedikit tertegun. "...Ya, Naruto...-kun." Sembari sedikit membungkuk. Kemudian Naruto melontarkan senyum perpisahan yang amat membuat Gadis ini semakin sumringah. Wajar saja dua menit begitu lama untuk menanti pemuda itu, sebab ternyata, Naruto mengambil kuliah sore. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang mengambil kuliah siang seperti para mahasiswa lainnya.

_- 0 -_

Pukul 20.21 malam, Hari yang sama.

"Jadi... sebanyak ini? 24 bundel? Ini ada ratusan lembar!" Naruto sedikit menggerutu saat dokumen dalam sebuah amplop tersegel ia buka.

"Y, ya. Entahlah. Aku tak begitu tahu soal dokumen rahasia itu." Sahut Hinata tak begitu paham. "aku hanya diperintah untuk membawanya padamu. Tapi kelihatannya, membacanya satu persatu akan memakan banyak waktu. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku sudah harus menyerahkannya pada ayahku."

"Membacanya satu persatu? Kau pasti bercanda, Hinata. " Naruto sedikit bergurau.

"Haha... kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya kau harus mencermati isi masing-masing dokumen." Hinata memberi saran. Kemudian ia meraih Cappucino pesanannya dan menyeruput perlahan.

"Hmmm..." Naruto mencermati beberapa dokumen. "...Kelihatannya ini hanya dokumen biasa. Lihat. Tagihan, utang piutang, pajak... sepertinya ini hanya dokumen-dokumen biasa." Naruto langsung menuju lembar akhir masing masing dokumen yang di staples dan mencai kolom tanda tangan. Tanpa mencermati lagi, ia tandatangani banyak dokumen sekaligus.

"Kau yakin itu hanya dokumen biasa? Lalu kenapa sifatnya rahasia?" Hinata masih sempat bingung.

"Percayalah, ini hanya dokumen yang sudah sering aku tangani sehari-hari." Kemudian beberapa menit kemudian, ia berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya. Kamudian ia menyeruput kopi cappucino pesanannya yang sudah tidak terlalu panas hingga habis. "Baiklah, kita sudah selesai. Lalu..."

"errr, Naruto-kun...?" Hinta memanggil Naruto yang sedang bersiap untuk beranjak dari meja.

"hn? Ya?"

"Kau keberatan jika kita... berjalan-jalan sebentar?" ujar Hinata. "Aku janji, takkan lama..."

"Kau bercanda? Menemanimu semalaman pun aku berseda, Hinata?" Sontak gurauan Naruto itu memerahkan pipi Hinata seperti biasa. Sedikit tertunduk malu, namun jiwanya penuh semangat.

"Sudah lama sekali kita... tidak mengobrol." Kata Hinata sedikit memalingkan wajah.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membungkukkan badan dan meraih pipi Hinata dengan jemarinya. Betapa terkejut, Jantung gadis berkacamata ini langsung berdetak sangat kencang. Jemari itu membelai sudut bibir Hinata yang kotor oleh sesuatu.

"Ada busa kopi di pipimu..."

"em, oh, eh... umm, Nna... naruto...!"

_- 0 -_

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk pulang dari Amerika setelah lulus sekolah menengah, dan kuliah di Konoha? Kurasa itu tidak begitu bagus." Ujar Naruto ditepi trotoar bersama Hinata. Mereka berada di tengah padatnya kota Konoha. Keramaian sekitar tak mengusik kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Bahkan sebising apapun itu. Arah perjalanan kecil mereka menuju kampus. Sesekali mereka duduk di halte bus hanya sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan kaki atau mengulur waktu untuk mengobrol.

"eh, y, ya. Tadinya kupikir begitu. Tapi, konoha bukan hanya sekedar kampung halamanku. Enam tahun kutinggalkan, rasanya kangan sekali." Hinata bercerita sedikit.

"Saat lulus Sekolah dasar, ayahmu memutuskan untuk menyekolahkanmu di Amerika. Setelah enam tahun, kau kembali ke konoha. Kau yakin hanya Konoha yang kau Rindukan?" Naruto mencoba menggoda Hinata.

"Eh, i, ya. Tentu saja."

"Apa mungkin kau tak merindukan sesuatu yang lain?" Naruto menggodanya Hingga gadis berambut indigo itu tersipu. Sepertinya Naruto mencoba untuk menyinggung perasaan Hinata terhadapnya.

"Maksudmu... apa?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin kau sangat rindu padaku. Makanya kau ingin sekali pulang ke konoha. Ya kan?" Gurauannya semakin hebat ditambah dengan tawa kecil Naruto untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Uh? N, naruto-kun...? yya-yang benar saja... a, aku..., errr tidak... itu, tidak benar."

Dan kelihatannya, itu sangat sukses. Lihat saja sikap Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia salah tingkah. Gadis itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang dan jemarinya saling bermain satu sama lain. Pandangannya berpaling ke arah lain, wajahnya merona, dan sesekali menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Lihat, kau semakin bersikap aneh..." telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke wajah Hinata. "Hahaha...!"

"Ingat saat SD dulu? Kau dan aku digosipkan berpacaran. Seisi sekolah menggosipkan kita. Bahkan kita dituduh berbuat mesum dibelakang sekolah, kau ingat!?"

Saat teringat itu, Hinata langsung semakin tersipu. Betapa tidak, baginya masa lalu itu bisa dibilang paling indah ataupun yang terburuk.

"uh, saat itu. Kau tiba-tiba menabrakku. Dan murid lain sedang berkeliaran. Lalu... dan... kita... mereka, aku..."

"Aah, sudahlah. Cara bicaramu semakin aneh." Naruto menyela saat cara bicara Hinata semakin tidak karuan.

Senda gurau mereka harus dihentikan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.45 di Arloji Gadis yang bersama Naruto. Sudah saatnya mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Uh, sudah selarut ini. Kurasa saatnya aku untuk pulang, Naruto-kun..." Hinata berhenti memeriksa jam tangan di balik lengan kemejanya.

"Hmm, benar juga." Naruto memverifikasi kembali dengan jam tangan digital miliknya.

"Aku akan panggil taksi." Hinata melihat-lihat sekitar lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tunggulah disini, aku ambil mobilku dulu." Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata menerimanya dengan baik, namun sekedar basa-basi atau memang keberatan, Hinata merasa canggung untuk menerimanya.

"Uh, tak perlu, Naruto-kun. Aku selalu pulang naik taksi. Lagipula..."

"Tunggulah...!" Naruto menyela Hinata kemudian berlari menuju halaman parkir gedung kampus. Meskipun sudah larut malam, ada penjaga gedung yang mengawasi selama 24 jam. Dan di halaman parkir, hanya tinggal Kendaraan sedan milik Naruto saja yang tersisa.

Pos keamanan universitas itu melihat kedatangan Naruto yang berlari kecil. Ternyata jarak cafe, cukup jauh dari universitas. Naruto sudah melintasi 2 halte bus dan 3 persimpangan.

"Hey, kau pemilik mobil itu? kemana saja!? Kami akan menutup gerbangnya!" seorang petugas keamanan memperingati Naruto.

"Maaf, aku berjalan-jalan sebentar." Pemuda pirang itu mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

_- 0 -_

Gedung apartemen itu berlantai 50, dan tempat tinggal gadis yang sedang menumpang bersama Naruto ini tinggal di salah satu kamar gedung tersebut. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto berhasil mengantarnya ke tempat tinggal gadis berkacamata dan berambut indigo tersebut. Entah kenapa, kini rambut gadis itu tidak dikuncir lagi.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai." Kata Naruto setelah menepi ke depan pintu masuk gedung apartemen.

Sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil Hinata mengutak-atik tas selendangnya. Mencari sesuatu. Rupanya ponsel 'Smartphone'-nya. "Hhh, Kupikir benda ini tertinggal."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menggelikan melihat tingkah Hinata yang sok panik.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun... eh..." bola mata Hinata tercengang melihat sesuatu didalam tas selendangnya itu. Ia memperhatikan sebuah amplop coklat yang masih tersegel. Setelah dikeluarkan ternyata amplop berisi dokumen dengan tanda 'Top secret' di ujung amplop-nya. "Uuh, sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu. Kau juga... harus menandatangani dokumen ini. Astaga, aku benar-benar tak ingat dokumen ini."

"Benarkah? Biar kulihat." Pemuda itu mematikan mesin kendaraannya kemudian meraih Amplo yang tengah dipegang Hinata. "Dokumen rahasia lagi? Baiklah. Sepertinya amplop ini jauh lebih tipis dari sebelumnya. Kurasa takkan lama."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hampir lupa menunjukkan dokumen penting itu tadi." Hinata memperlihatkan sikap penyesalannya seperti wanita lugu pada umumnya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Hanya 3 lembar dokumen biasa." Naruto langsung meraih bolpoin yang disangkutkan di saku kemeja-nya, kemudian menaruh dokumen itu diatas pahanya. Sekejap, Ketiga lembar dokumen itu ditandatangani. Dari jok penumpang, Hinata memperhatikannya. Sekali kedipan untuk membasahi Mata gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai." Pemuda pirang itu memasukkan kembali dokumen kedalam amplop dan memberikannya pada Gadis disampingnya. "Tak perlu waktu lama..." ia malah menunjukkan tawa yang entah apa artinya.

"Y, ya... terima kasih. Sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu mengucap kata perpisahan sebelum menarik kenop pintu kendaraan.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto mencegah gadis itu untuk pergi. Dan tentu saja, Hinata mendengar itu. Tangan pemuda itu memegang cukup erat lengan Hinata. "Ummmm... aku..." Pemuda pirang itu kesulitan bicara.

"Ada apa, Naruto kun?" Hinata menampakkan wajah gugupnya ketika lengannya digenggam. Ia belum berani menunjukkan ekspresinya pada pemuda yang hendak menariknya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menariknya sedikit keras. Merasa kaget, tanpa disadari Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pmuda yang menariknya. Ternyata wajah pemuda itu sudah berada di dekatnya dan...

"Cup!" kecupan itu menempel cukup lama diantara dua bibir mereka. Dan Naruto melepaskannya dengan lembut.

"hhh...?" Nafas panjang Hinata terhembus tanpa disadari. Perbuatan Naruto sukses membuatnya tersipu untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali Ini, Hinata hampir tak berdaya. Ia pun langsung menunduk.

"Na.. Naruto-kun... ka... kau..." kesulitan bicara Gadis ini memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil. "Ummmm..."

Tak berbeda Jauh, pemuda yang mengecup bibir gadis didekatnya pun amat tersipu. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja. "Hinata... aku..."

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu..."

"Degg!"

"Naruto-kun... "

"Uh, kurasa malam semakin larut..." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat sikap Hinata sepertinya terus saja tertunduk.

"I...iya..." gadis itu pun menarik kenop pintu kendaraan hingga terbuka. Balum sempat keluar, ia tampak berhenti. "Kau yakin tak mau membaca dokumen yang barusaja kau tanda-tangani? Uh... kurasa itu perlu."

Pemuda bermata biru itu menyembunyikan bola matanya seraya tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Aku benci membaca..."

"Uh... se.. selamat malam, Naruto ...-sama. Eh, maksudku..."

_- 0 -_

Esok hari, Kamis Sore pukul 15.21.

"Menyebalkan sekali tugas yang diberikan dosen bodoh itu. Sekarang aku tak bisa berangkat ke kampus untuk mengerjakan ini. Dan aku... tak bisa bertemu Hinata. Aku seharian mengerjakan ini." Pemuda pirang ini menggerutu sesaat setelah kendaraannya tiba di kediaman Namikaze. Nama itu menggunakan nama sang kepala keluarga yaitu ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis itu... ah, Kutelepon saja!" secepat mungkin pemuda ini mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya. Entah darimana ia mempunyai nomor gadis yang hendak dipanggilnya lewat telepon.

"Baiklah..." Naruto tampak girang sekali bahkan saat telponnya belum diangkat. Nada tunggu di telepon menunjukkan bahwa nomor yang ditujunya sudah terhubung.

*"Halo, dengan siapa?"*

"Ini aku. Kau tahu?"

*"Naruto-kun?"*

"Ya... hai, bagaimana kabarmu?"

*"uh, aku... baik. Darimana kau tahu nomor teleponku?"*

Aneh, cara bicara Gadis ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dia selalu gugup apapun yang terjadi jika berhubungan dengan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sendiri menyadari itu. Hal yang semalam terjadi pun, sepertinya tak pernah terjadi.

"Errrr, hari ini aku tak masuk. Bisa kau beritahu sasuke atau lee? Katakan pada mereka aku... punya banyak pekerjaan."

*"tapi aku sudah pulang, Naruto-kun."*

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Tidak-apa-apa." Naruto berjalan keluar kendaraannya.

*"Ada hal lain yang bisa ku bantu?"*

"Uh... tidak. Tidak ada. Terima kasih, Hinata." Pemuda ini pun masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah membuka pintu yang terkunci dengan klunci yang dibawanya.

*"Baiklah. Sampai nanti..."*

"Uh, Tunggu, Hinata!" cegah dia sebelum telepon ditutup oleh gadis diseberang telepon.

*"...ya?"*

"Soal semalam... aku... minta maaf. Mungkin aku terburu-buru. Tapi, aku sungguh menyukaimu. Entah bagaimana aku mengatakannya."

*"..."* tak ada suara di seberang sana. Naruto mulai sedikit cemas. Pemuda ini mengusap rambut pirangnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa di suang tengah yang sangat megah.

"Hinata? Kau dengar?"

*"Tidak-apa-apa..."*

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti..."

Belum sempat Ia mematikan telepon, gadis diseberang sana sudah mematikannya lebih dulu. Parasaan apa yang dirasakan Naruto kini, tak lain adalah rasa heran yang amat sangat. "apa benar, wanita itu sulit ditebak? Jadi, seperti ini kah?", Katanya berspekulasi. "Atau ciumanku semalam membuatnya gusar?"

Pukul 19.37, Hari yang sama.

"Wahahaha hahaha! Dasar bodoh!" gelak tawa Naruto yang lepas setelah acara komedi yang disaksikannya melalui TV plasma 60 inchi keluaran terbaru. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, ia melupakan pmbicaraannya dengan Hinata tadi. Namun sedang seru-serunya, ponselnya berdering. Menderingkan lagi favoritnya yang dijadikan nada panggilan.

"Hn? Telepon?" Langsung saja ia meraih ponsel yang berbunyi itu dari atas meja ruang tengah. Getarannya membuat tangannya ikut bergetar. Saat dilihat nama pemanggil, ternyata itu Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata? Mau apa, dia?"

*"Halo, Naruto-kun?"*

"Ya, Hinata-chan. Ada yang bisa kubantu."

*"...uuh, aku... mengenai sebelum ini... maaf."*

Cara bicara Hinata kembali seperti biasa. Sepertinya memang begitu. Naruto pun menyadarinya. Namun menjaga Imej-nya, ia berpura-pura seolah tadi tak terjadi apa-apa.

"memang-nya apa yang terjadi tadi?" ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sayang, gadis diseberang sana tak tahu senyum girang Naruto ini.

*"Ah, aku... hanya terpikirkan hal semalam. Kau..."*

"Tak apa. Itu salahku. Apapun itu, aku minta maaf."

*"uh, Baiklah sampai nanti..."* tuuut

Telepon langsung diputus sesaat Hinata mengucap perpisahahn di telepon.

"Yaah, wanita memang sulit ditebak." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ding dong..." bel kediaman Namikaze berbunyi. Seseorang telah menunggu di luar sana. Bel hanya dapat dibunyikan dari luar gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Itu berarti, sang pengunjung masih berada di luar sana.

"Siapa sekarang?" gumam Naruto sesaat setelah ia meletakkan Ponslnya ke tempat semula.

Didepan gerbang, seorang dengan setelan lengkap membawa sebuah map. Tak lama, Naruto pun tiba di tempat sang tamu menekan bel.

"cklek, ziiiitt..." selot dan gerbang pun dibuka.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-kun..." sapa pria itu dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Selamat, malam. Siapa kau?"

"Utusan Hyuuga. Saya kemari membawakanmu berita bahwa rumah ini beserta asetnya, 2 perusahaan beserta asetnya, 3 unit villa, dan 1 unit mobil pribadi, telah disita. Kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini, karena besok pagi-pagi sekali, rumah dan aset-aset yang kusebutkan tadi akan kami segel." Tanpa basa-basi pria berpenampilan rapi itu langsung 'to the poin'.

_- 0 -_

"Ini pasti kesalahan. Atas dasar apa kalian para Hyuuga bertindak sewenang-wenang begini. Aku akan menuntut!" naruto dengan geram membentak pria tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah jika bicara. Bawahanmu, Shimura, akan menjelaskannya." Ujar pria tersebut. "Shimura, kemarilah.! Jelaskan pada mantan atasanmu ini!"

"Mantan?" Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Tak lama pria yang dipanggil tadi menghampiri pria utusan Hyuuga tersebut. Lalu mengambil map yang dipegang utusan Hyuuga, dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto bertanya saat Dokumen dalam map itu ditunjukkan padanya.

"Anda menunggak tagihan sebesar 21 triliun. Dan Uzumaki Corp hampir bangkrut. Pihak bank menyita aset pribadi anda, dan para pemegang saham perusahaan anda mengambil alih semuanya." Jelas pria yang merupakan bawahan Naruto tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya setiap minggu!" Naruto mencoba membantah.

"Tapi anda sudah menandatangani penyitaan dan penyerahan tersebut."

"Apa!?" Naruto semakin naik pitam. Dia yang hanya mengenakan piyama tampak tak beribawa dihadapan bawahannya. "aku takkan pernah menandatangani dokumen bodoh itu! Lagipula ini tidak jelas apa masalahnya!"

"Semua sudah jelas. Sesaat anda pulang, pihak bank dan utusan Hyuuga mencari anda. Dan aku, harus menghadapinya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tuan." Jelas pria bawahan Naruto tersebut.

"Tapi aku tak menandatangani apapun hari ini." Sanggah lagi Naruto mencoba tidak membenarkan kenyataanyang ada.

"Kau sudah menandatanganinya." Pria utusan Hyuuga itu menyela. "Kemarin..."

Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia membaca isi map yang tadi ditunjukkan padanya. Map itu berisi 4 lembar dokumen pernyataan. Dan di akhir lembar, ia harus menandatangani pernyataan tersebut. Tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Nafasnya berat, dan perasaannya pun dalam dilema. Perusahaan besar milik ayahnya, Namikaze Company, dan milik ibunya, Uzumaki Corporation, lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Ini mustahil. Penyitaan dan pengambil alihan ini sangat tak masuk akal." Naruto masih mencoba manyangkal.

"Jika ayahmu, atau orang yang sudah berpengalaman memimpin perusahaan besar ini, pasti takkan terjadi. Penurunan terjadi setelah kekuasaan jatuh ke tanganmu. Dan pihak komisaris memberikan sepenuhnya pada Hyuuga." Jelas pria utusan Hyuuga.

"Tapi soal menandatangani, aku tak pernah menandatangani apapun. Aku tak ingat ada dokumen menyerahkan kekuasaan dan barang yang disita."

"Kami sudah mencoba membahas ini sejak seminggu lalu. Utusan kami bilang bahwa pertemuan sudah ditentukan sesuai dengan keterangan sekretarismu. Yaitu kemarin." Kata pria utusan Hyuuga.

"Kemarin? Utusan kalian? Siapa dia?"

"Dia seorang asisten manajer. Wanita yang baru menjalani karirnya selama setahun ini. Ia putri sulung Pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga." Pria itu membetulkan dasinya seolah pria terhormat.

"Hinata...?"

"Ya, nona Hinata. Kami mengirimkan 3 lembar dokumen rahasia antar pimpinan melalui nona Hinata."

Naruto kembali menyadari bahwa pernyataan itu sama sekali tak benar. Dan ia menyangkal untuk kesekian kalinya, "3 lembar? Kalian memberiku dokumen bodoh sebanyak 24 bundel. Itu ratusan lembar."

"Tidak, hanya 3 lembar. Itu berisi pernyataan tidak membayar tagihan minggu ini dan 3 bulan terakhir, pernyataan pengalihan perusahaan, dan metode pembayaran tagihan. Rekomendasi yang kami berikan adalah dengan menyita semua harta pribadimu." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Hey, aku bilang kalian memberiku ratusan lembar. Kalian menjebakku!" Bantah Naruto semakin hebatnya.

"Ratusan? Dengar, kami menduga bahwa akan ada perselisihan atau perdebatan alot antara kau dan utusan kami, Nona Hinata. Awalnya kami yakin akan sulit mendapatkan tanda tanganmu di dokumen 3 lembar itu."

"a, apa... Apa maksudnya?"

"Kami bilang bahwa lakukan cara apapun agar kau mau menandatangani 3 lembar dokumen itu. Kami berencana menyuntikmu, atau menghipnotismu jika kau sulit menandatanganinya..." Ujar pria itu.

"Hah?"

"Rupanya hanya sekali pertemuan, wanita itu mendapat tandatanganmu, tanpa perselisihan, debat, atau kesulitan apapun. Kami memberikan posisi bagus untuknya."

"Jadi... dia..." Naruto menggumam.

"segera tandatangani dokumen itu. Kami punya banyak urusan. Kau punya waktu hingga besok pagi untuk pergi dari tampat ini."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, selain menandatangani dokumen tersebut.

"Baiklah." Ia pun menandatanganinya dengan pulpen yang diberikan pria utusan Hyuuga tersebut. "Ano... apakah sedan ku juga disita?"

Pria itu hanya diam. Namun bawahan naruto yang menunggu beberapa meter dari pria tersebut menyela, "Tidak. Mobil itu dan rumah kediaman uzumaki tidak ada dalam daftar sitaan."

"Jadi, rumah ibuku tidak disita?"

"Kau yakin Shimura? Sudah kau pastikan?" tanya pria utusan Hyuuga.

"Su, sudah... tuan..."

_- 0 -_

3 hari kemudian, Kediaman Uzumaki, minggu pukul 14.12 siang.

Pemuda pirang yang kini tak lagi menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasanya terlihat amat berantakan. Penampilan yang sebelumnya rapi, dan elegan, Kini hanya seorang pemuda pemabuk yang kehilangan segalanya. Ia tengah Duduk di kursi kayu balkon lantai 2 sedang menghabiskan botol minuman yang sepertinya tak bermanfaat sama sekali. Tampak 2 botol kosong tergeletak dengan bentuk dan merek yang sama. Sepertinya ia sudah menghabiskan itu sepanjang hari ini. Dengan tatapan kosong dan berantakan, ia meraih ponsel yang terletak diatas pahanya, kemudian menyeret layar kesana kemari hingga dapat nomor kontak tanpa nama. Lalu nomor itu pun dihubungi.

Setelah menunggu sejenak, telepon itu pun tersambung lalu diangkat oleh seseorang yang dihubungi diseberang sana. Namun, tak ada suara.

"Halo..." Naruto memulai pembicaraan karena tak kunjung terdengar suara.

*"ya. Siapa ini?"* suara seorang lelaki yang.

"Kau punya barang bagus?" Nauro meminta sesuatu pada seseorang diseberang sana.

*"Maaf, aku harus tahu dulu ini siapa. Kamu hanya melayani pengiriman pizza dan softdrink dengan harga, terjangkau."* Lelaki di seberang telepon.

"Berhenti berdalih, Kabuto-san. Aku butuh barang bagus." Kata Naruto sedikit tinggi.

*"wowowo... tenang bung. Aku hanya memastikan bukan polisi yang menghubungiku. coba tebak siapa yang akhirnya membutuhkanku. Datang saja. Aku tak bisa melakukan pengiriman."*

"Berhenti bermain-main!" Nada bicara Naruto sedikit lebih tinggi namun dengan ekspresi yang datar seperti semula.

*"Aku serius. Katakan yang kau inginkan di tempatku."*

"Aku tak tahu dimana..." kata Naruto.

*"aku akan kirimkan alamatku lewan pesan singkat. Oke. Sekarang akan kututup."* *tuuuut...*

Telepon pun terputus.

Kemudian pemuda pirang ini menyeret-nyeret layar ponselnya kembali mencari nama kontak yang lain. Lalu berhenti di nama "Hinata-Chan". Kontak itu pun dihubungi. Tak lama panggilan pun terhubung, dan gadis di seberang sana mengangkatnya.

*"halo. Na, naruto –kun... kau kah itu?"*

Pemuda pirang yang melakukan panggilan terhadapnya ini justru tak bicara.

*"lee dan Sasuke menanyaimu. Kau tidak masuk Selama tiga hari ini."*

-Tambahan: di konoha, kuliah bisa sampai setiap hari meskipun hari sabtu minggu adalah hari libur bagi para pekerja.—

"Hinata..." Naruto memanggil nama gadis itu. Dari balik telinga gadis di seberang telepon, panggilan itu terdengar lembut, padahal Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang senewen.

*"i, iya... Naruto-kun?"*

"Jadi kau sudah mendapat posisi baru?" Naruto merubah nada bicaranya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

*"Uh, oh... iya. Aku baru ingat. Direktur perusahaanku bilang aku mendapat posisi..."*

"ya, ya... pimpinan di perusahaan Namikaze atau uzumaki... benar kan."

*"uuuh, ya. Eh, darimana... Naruto-kun tahu? Kudengar... kau..."*

Hinata berhenti bicara dan membuat pemuda bermata biru safir ini menunjukkan sikap geram.

"apa!?"

*"K, kau... diberhentikan."*

*tuuuut*

Naruto langsung memutus panggilan itu. Tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan layar ponselnya, terdapat pesan masuk dari nomor tanpa nama. Itu adalah nomor yang tadi dihubung pertama kali. Dan isi pesan itu adalah sebuah alamat.

_- 0 -_

Pemuda pirang ini sudah tampak lebih rapi. Namun penampilannya memang tak seperti biasanya. Kini ia berada di sebuah tempat. Papan tiang besi di perempatan jalan itu menunjukkan nama jalan tempat tersebut, "NOROIKO street." Nama itu cocok dengan tulisan yang ada di pesan singkatnya tadi. Untuk memastikan, ia pun melihat kembali isi pesan yang berisi alamat tadi. Dan hasilnya, tepat. Namun, ia tak bertemu dengan sesorang yang diteleponnya tadi. Alamat yang ia miliki hanya sebuah nama kota dan jalan. Tidak disebutkan gedung apa dan dimana lokasinya.

"Jadi... kau benar-benar datang ya? Apa yang membuatmu demikian... Hn?" seorang lelaki mengucapkan hal tersebut dibalik tembok bangunan sebuah toko sembari melipat tangan dan bersandar dengan gaya yang terbilang 'cool'.

Menyadari keberadaan lelaki tersebut, pemida pirang ini menoleh ke arah suara dari balik tembok bangunan yang sedikit gelap oleh bayangan gedung. Lelaki itu berambut abu-abu dikuncir dan berkacamata. Pakaian yang dikenakan hanya kaos santai berwarna putih motif tulisan grafiti "THE HELL" di bagian depan, dan "COME TO YOU" dibagian belakang.

"Kau sudah memenuhi permintaanku?" Kata Naruto tak berbasa-basi.

"Hei-hei, sabarlah. Bukan disini pertemuan kita. Aku beritahu tempat ini karena aku takut kau ingin menjebloskanku ke penjara. Jadi kupastikan, bahwa keberadaanku ini aman, Oke!?" ujar lelaki itu. "Mari kita ngobrol di tempat sebenarnya. Tempatnya 2 Kilometer dari sini." Lelaki itu pun merangkul Naruto dengan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahunya. Ayo kita berangkat menggunakan mobilmu.

Tempat tujuan Naruto dan lelaki yang bersamanya ternyata adalah sebuah toko Pizza. Mereka masuk hingga kedapur, dan di dapur toko pizza itu terdapat pintu yang ternyata menuju ke sebuah ruangan luas tersembunyi.

"Selamat datang di pasar gelap. Disini, kita menjual apa saja. Kau ingin apa? Pil 'melayang' dengan harga 'selangit'. Atau pil 'tidur' dengan harga terjangkau?" lelaki itu menggunakan istilah menyerupai kode. Mereka pun duduk di depan seorang bartender.

"Aku tak akan pernah memakan benda itu! Bahkan jika aku sedang gila sekalipun." Naruto menolak mentah-mentah hal yang tak diinginkannya tersebut.

"Lalu... barang bagus apa... yang kau maksudkan?"

"...hhhh..." Pemuda pirang ini menghela napas "... kau tahu kan? 'Wine' dari Eropa, atau 'Bourbon' dari Amerika Latin. Bisa kau berikan?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menatap kesana kemari ke arah kawan-kawannya. Senyum kegembiraan terpancar dari lelaki tersebut. "Ha ha ha... dia memesan yang termahal!" lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan lantang sehinggga kawan-kawannya menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum. "Sebaiknya kau keluarkan dulu beberapa lembar uang. Ini saaangat... mahal..."

"500 ribu. Aku tahu." Naruto mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompet tebal-nya.

"Hey, Kimimaro!" lelaki itu menyeru seorang lelaki yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Nama pria yang diserukan itu pun muncul dari balik tirai du sudut ruangan. "Ambilkan aku Dua botol Wine Eropa, dan Dua botol Bourbon Amerika."

"Oke!" sahut pria yang tampak lebih tua itu.

"Hey, aku tak bilang pesan masing-masing dua botol." Naruto menyela saat mendengar pesanannya melebihi keinginannya.

"Tenang, itu untukku. Lagi pula aku akan membaginya. Anggap saja bonus."

Entah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka, saat ini mereka berdua tampak akrab dan saling mengisi satu sama lain.

"Mereka semua bawahanmu? Atau pengikutmu." Tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja bertender.

"Kau salah, mereka semua kawanku. Disini, tak ada bawahan atau atasan. Tak seperti duniamu. Kau paham...?" Jelas lelaki berkacamata tersebut.

"Kau juga salah, Kabuto. Baru-baru ini aku kehilangan duniaku."

"Hn? Benarkah...?" Kata Kabuto.

"Itulah yang akan kuceritakan padamu."

_- 0 -_

Beberapa jam cukup lama bagi kebersamaan mereka untuk berbagi botol minuman yang mereka pesan. Minuman itu membuat mereka bersikap aneh. Dan cara bicara yang semakin aneh. Tiga botol pun sudah kosong.

"hhhh... jadi... kau ingin menuntut balas? Hiks" lelaki bernama Kabuto itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit tidak jelas dan tubuh yang terkulai lemas diatas meja bartender.

"Ya... aku ingin menghabisinya. Tapi itu akan membuatku dipenjara untuk waktu yang lama." Sahut Naruto meneguk minuman itu langsung dari botolnya.

"aku tahu... kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang saaaangat berat. Hiks" ujar lelaki tersebut. "Tapi aku punya saran." Sambung kabuto.

"Apa itu?"

Lelaki bernama kabuto itu menatap Naruto dengan senyum penuh siasat. Sepertinya lelaki ini punya rencaca untuk membantu Naruto dalam menuntut balas terhadap seseorang.

"Akan kujelaskan Nanti... kau harus sadar dulu agar mendengarkan."

Didalam mobil, Naruto bersama lelaki yang bersamanya tadi. Mereka mendiskusikan sebuah rencana yang dapat membantu naruto menuntut balas namun dengan kemungkinan tidak terjerat oleh hukum. Pemuda pirang itu duduk d depan kemudi. Ia menerima sebuah pil di dalam sebuah plastik klip kecil. Pil itu berwarna kuning dan terdapat garis hijau ditengahnya.

"Kau tahukan aku tak mengonsumsi ini?"

"Ya aku tahu. Aku memang orang baik yang menjauhi Narkoba. Itu bukan Narkoba, itu obat yang akan memperkuat ereksi mu, dan menahan ejakulasi selama mungkin." Jelas lelaki tersebut.

"Berapa lama?"

"Paling cepat satu jam, paling lama semalaman. Tergantung dirimu sendiri. Kalau korbanmu mengadu, kau akan dijerat hukum penjara selama dua tahun bulan dan denda sepuluh juta. Tapi ingat obat itu akan membantumu, dan..." lelaki itu menjelaskan namun terhenti karena ia hendak mengambil sesuatu dari balik sweater yang sepertinya baru ia pakai. Sweaternya memang sedikit menonjol dibagian dalam.

"Dan apa...?"

"Ini..." lelaki berkacamata itu memberikan Naruto sebuah botol minuman yang sama seperti tadi.

Naruto pun mengambilnya namun tak menerti apa maksudnya. "Kenapa minuman ini bisa menolongku?"

"Minuman itu akan merubah kandungan pil yang sudah terserap oleh darahmu. Sehingga saat polisi melakukan penyidikan dan pemeriksaan urin, mereka akan menemukan kandungan yang sudah berubah oleh minuman itu." Jelas lelaki tersebut.

Namun IQ Naruto tak mampu menangkap maksud perkataan kabuto, "Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Mereka akan menyimpulkan kau sedang dalam kondisi setengah gila saat berada di TKP, sehingga hukumanmu pun berkurang menjadi sebulan saja tanpa denda, dan menjalani rehabilitasi semlama beberapa hari. Selain itu, kawanku yang lulusan hukum, akan membantumu menjadi pengacaramu, sehingga kau akan bebas lebih cepat. Mengerti?" jelas lelaki itu diakhiri dengan pertanyaan retoris.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang bagus. Aku suka Hukum Konoha!"

"Lagipula, seorang perempuan yang dinodai secara paksa seperti itu, sangat jarang sekali melapor ke polisi ataupun ke kerabat-kerabatnya." Kabuto menyambung beberapa kata sebelum keluar dari kendaraan sedan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

"Kau tahu, seorang wanita yang diperkosa akan merasakan malu yang sangat besar. Luka dan rasa sakit pun membekas. Ia takkan mengambil resiko mengorbankan harga dirinya yang sudah jatuh. Begitulah." Ujar Kabuto. "Intinya kemungkinan besar wanita yang menjadi targetmu itu takkan melapo kepada siapapun."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku harus berhati-hati,kan?" Kata naruto menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Ya. Kepuasan kau dapat, penderitaan pun kau berikan. Dan penderitaan yang ia dapat menjadi rahasia untuknya sendiri." Sanggah Kabuto menutup pintu mobil. Namun jendela masih dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Tapi yakinlah, rasa penyesalan akan timbul sesaat setelah kau menodainya." Tampik lelaki itu seraya pergi. "dan itu nyata. Semoga berhasil."

Naruto memperhatikan langkah lelaki itu sembari memikirkan kembali setiap kata yang diungkapkan nya. Ia menggumam sendiri tanpa ada yang mendengarnya. "Penyesalan? Nyata?"

Ia memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan seraya menyalakan mobilnya. "Hinata... Kau mengambil semua milikku..."

"Maka penderitaan kuberikan padamu...!"

_- 0 -_

3 hari kemudian, Rabu 12 januari pukul 21.44

"Naruto diberhentikan? Aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Shimura-san padaku. Tapi kenapa aku yang mendapat posisi ini?" Gadis berambut indigo ini menggumam dibawah pohon kesemek yang rimbun. Dengan alas rerumputan, dengan nyamannya ia duduk meski rok lipit yang dikenakannya tidak menjadi alas karena melebar. Akibatnya bokong-nyalah yang langsung menjadi alas tempat duduknya.

"Dia pasti marah padaku. Posisi ini diberikan padaku saat ia diberhentikan. Dan..."

Naruto tengah mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan perlahan. Mobil mewah itu hampir tak berbunyi atau berisik. Mesinnya amat halus, kebanggannya. Dikejauhan ia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir. Ia segera mematikan kendaraannya. "Apa itu dia!?" Gumam Naruto setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya di sembarang tempat.

Lampu tiang tidak menyala sempurnya. Suasana taman umum konoha itu sedikit mencekam. Sinar yang hanya sedikit itu menyorot sebagian besar kendaraan yang terparkir didepan sana. "Huh, aku beruntung. Ini tempat yang tepat." Ia pun mengambul sebuah pil dari sakunya yang terbungkus plastik klip kecil. Dan sebotol minuman persis yang pernah diberikan lelaki bernama Kabuto. Minuman itu berada di laci dasbor.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda ini keluar dari dalam kendarannya. Pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Langkah Naruto sedikit sempoyongan. Mungkin pengaruh minuman itu penyebabnya.

Ia melihat sesosok gadis yang menyadari kehadirannya sedang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon. Gadis itu pun berdiri, dan mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya di suasana yang kurang cahaya ini. Rupanya gadis itu pun tahu keberadaan Naruto. Gadis itu memperhatikan penampilan Pemuda yang menghampirinya. Sesekali ia memukul-mukul bokongnya yang kotor oleh rumput.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-kun... sedang apa malam-malam begini kau..."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Pemuda itu langsung menyela dengan nada bicara yang sedikit kasar.

"N, Naruto-kun..." ia menyeru nama itu dengan penuh penasaran.

"apa tak ada angin disini? Aku gerah sekali..." kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekitar dan menggoyang-goyangkan kerah kemejanya.

"Umm... Ada yang bisa kubantu... Naruto-...kun?" merasa risih, Hinata pun 'to the point'.

"Ya... tentu saja. Aku ingin kau membantuku. Bisa kau lepas celanaku sekarang? Kau bisa?" tak mau berbelit-belit Naruto pun mengatakan itu dengan jelas dan nada bicara yang masih tidak tertata.

"Huh..?" pernyataan Naruto sempat membuatnya takut

"A, aku... tak mengerti maksud Naruto-kun..."

"Huh!?" Ia terkejut setengah mati saat sebuah pemikiran mengerikan terlintas dibenaknya. Kedua tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya mengikuti perasaan terkejut yang baru saja terjadi pada Hinata. Ia berpikir "...Apakah Dia akan...?"

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata-chan..." nada bicara itu sedikit sinis.

"Jadi kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan...?"

"Naruto-kun... aku... kau..."

"jangan gunakan bahasa aneh itu didepanku!"

"Uh... aku... aku..."

"...berapa lama kau merencanakannya?"

"Akh...!" jerit Hinata.

"Kuharap kau menikmatinya, Hinata..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto...kun..."

"Menjeritlah, jika bisa..."

"Deg...!"

"Akh! ...hhh..."

"GGGAHHHH!"

Bersambung

review-review

maaf typo dan ke-tidakjelasan- ff ini. maklum masih pemula

terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2 Investigation

fanNaruto FanFiction, Du_uN presents

SUFFER

Ch 02 "Investigation"

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

WARNING!

VIOLENCE. (Ada sedikit adegan kekerasan yang dibuat agak berlebihan pada ff gaje ini. Hanya berusaha agar feel dan hurt nya dapet. Maaf sebelumnya.), TYPO everywhere, OOC.

Genre : Drama

Auth : Du_uN

Summary:

Rekaman kamera pengawas Di taman umum Konoha, menunjukkan terdapat aktivitas kriminal berupa pemerkosaan. Namun sayang, kamera pengawas yang tua, kualitas gambar yang buruk dan tidak berwarna menyulitkan para pihak berwajib melakukan pencarian pelaku dan korban. Hinata sang korban mengaku? Lalu bagaimana nasib pelaku, Naruto?

Happy reading

Pukul 00.17 tengah malam lewat.

Gadis bernama Hinata yang kini bukan lagi seorang gadis tengah tertelungkup tak berdaya. Hampit tak berpakaian kecuali rok yang tersingkap keatas tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan kotor serta rambut yang semula tertata rapi, sekarang hanya helaian rambut kusut dan mengembang. Seluruh tubuhnya basah dan lembab. Tak terkecuali bagian wajah yang terlumuri air mata. Di bagian lain, hampir seluruh kedua kakinya berlumuran darah. Rerumputan yang menjadi alasnyapun ikut berlumuran darah. Bahkan darah dari 'dara' wanita ini pun tercecer hampir dimana-mana.

Satu dua kali isakan dari wanita malang ini terdengar sesekali. Ia tak bergeming menahan rasa malu dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Rasa sakit itu didefinisikan sebagai sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tak ada sesuatu pun yang menolong wanita malang ini ketika sang pemuda bejat memperlakukan si wanita tanpa belas kasihan. Air mata tangis yang terus menerus mengalir tak mampu membukakan mata pemuda bedebah ini. Bahkan hingga kepuasannya berakhir, pemuda ini hanya tersenyum sinis, puas terhadap apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Mungkin lain kali kau bisa menipuku sehingga aku bisa melakukan ini untuk kesekian kalinya." Kata pemuda pirang yang sedang menaikkan retsleting celananya. "Kau beruntung aku tak berniat menghabisimu karena kau perempuan." Sambungnya.

Pemuda ini memungut kaosnya yang tergeletak lalu memakainya. Kaos yang masih bersih hanya beberapa rumput kering yang menempel. "Aku berpikir untuk mendapat kepuasan selain menghabisimu, yaitu apa yang baru saja kita lakukan." Ucapan itu terdengar semakin sinis saja. Heningnya malam, menambah kengerian tersendiri. "Anggap saja kita berdua menikmatinya... fufu..." terbesit tawa sinis kecil di sudut bibir pemuda bernama Naruto.

Hampir tak ada hembusan angin pun malam itu. Suasana taman terasa mulai sedikit dingin. Bintang-bintang yang semula terlihat berdampingan bersama bulan berbentuk keripik kentang kini tertutupi entah oleh apa. Langit terlihat hitam kelam. Pemuda ini merapikan kembali pakaian yang sudah selesai dikenakannya.

"Kau menjebakku dengan ratusan lembar dokumen bodoh itu, untuk menandatangani dokumen terakhir." Ujar Naruto. "Kau memang pintar Hinata. Selamat untuk posisi barumu. Selamat tinggal, Perempuan Jalang!" ucapan kasar yang tak patut dicontoh itu keluar bersama emosi Naruto yang tiba-tiba meluap. Ia pun meninggalkan wanita dibelakangnya begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Wanita tak berdaya ini tengah berusaha bangkit hingga akhirnya ia berhasil setengah merangkak. Seolah kakinya tak memiliki cukup tenaga ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyeret tubuhnya. Ia terus saja menatap Pakaian yang tergeletak lumayan jauh darinya. Ia juga melihat bagian dalam celananya tergeletak didekat situ. Sedangkan tali 'penyangga' tak berhasil ia temukan setelah melihat-lihat sekitar. Rupanya itu terapung diatas genangan air danau yang tenang.

Ia membawa semua barang miliknya kedalam mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari posisi semula. Wanita ini tetap harus menyeret tubuhnya untuk sampai ke kendaraan roda empatnya. Bahkan ia masih tetap mengangkat tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi. Setelah melempar semua barang miliknya ke kursi samping, ia bersandar sejenak mengembalikan napas yang tak beraturan. Air matanya masih mengalir namun hanya perlahan, meskipun matanya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh rambutnya sendiri.

Merasa tenaganya hampir pulih, ia menjalankan mobilnya. Laju mobilnya tampak tak stabil. Ia masih bisa berkendara meskipun tragedi mengerikan itu baru saja terjadi. Untunglah jalan raya sangat lengang dan sepi. Tak lama ia tiba di sebuah Bangunan yang disebut villa. Bangunan itu berjejer dengan bangunan lainnya yang hampir identik. Pagar di depan halamannya terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan "Hyuuga". Mungkin bangunan ini adalah villa pribadi miliknya.

Pemuda yang telah menyebabkan trauma mendalam pada gadis tadi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Senyumnya masih terukir diwajahnya. Kilat spontan membelah langit dan memancarkan cahaya yang amat terang sekejab. Cahaya itu sempat menyilaukan mata biru safir pemuda tersebut. Lalu pemuda itu menepi dan mematikan kendaraannya. Kemudi ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan keningnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya ia tak bergerak cukup lama. Mungkin ia ini tak menyadari rintik air hujan menghantam bagian luar mobilnya. Bahkan rintik air itu menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Namun pemuda ini tetap pada posisinya.

Di lain pihak, Hinata sang wanita yang telah ternodai duduk terkulai sembari menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam sebuah ruangan berkeramik. Air dari Shower menyirami tubuh kotornya. Namun air iru takkan bisa mensucikan lagi dirinya. Tak ada yang tahu air matanya mengalir bersama aliran air Shower itu. Dan tak ada yang tahu ia tengah tenggelam dalam rasa sakit yang tak dapat diucapkan oleh jutaan kata-kata. Wanita ini harus menerima kenyataan paling pahit dalam hidupnya.

Malam yang mengerikan itu pun terlewatkan begitu saja. Dunia hanya bisa membisu seolah tak ingin menolong wanita malang yang ternodai. Pemuda pirang ini tampak tak menyadari hari telah berganti. Ia masih dalam lelapnya tidur dalam kendaraannya. Terduduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, hingga akhirnya matahari yang hampir siang menyoroti jendela itu. Lalu dari luar samar-samar terlihat seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela semi-gelap. Seseorang dengan seragam rapi yang biasa disebut polisi lalu lintas. Ia pun tersadar dan segera membukakan jendela kendaraanya.

"anda memiliki dua surat tilang di kap kendaraan anda. Sebaiknya anda pergi sekarang." Kata seorang wanita petugas lalu lintas.

Naruto belum tersadar betul. Polisi yang memperhatikan dirinya kelihatan menurunkan alis matanya. Ia menduga Naruto telah mabuk dan parkir sembarangan, sampai tak menyadari ada dua surat tilang di kaca mobilnya. Sepertinya petugas yang satu ini adalah petugas ketiga.

"Uh, maaf... aku tertidur." Ia segera mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari jendela dan meraih kertas yang disebut dengan surat tilang di luar kaca tepat dihadapannya. Tak terlalu jauh hingga pemuda pirang ini dapat meraihnya. "Aku... akan membayar denda." Kata naruto membaca dua surat tilang tersebut sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"6000 ryo? Baiklah..." gumamnya. Kemudian ia memberikan sejumlah uang kepada petugas tersebut beserta dua surat tilang.

Petugas itu menerima-nya dan mengambil sebuah buku kecil beserta bolpoin. Ia membuka-buka buku kecil tersebut dan menulis sesuatu kemudian merobeknya. "ini bukti tanda anda telah membayar tilang dan peringatan. Kami mencatat nomor kendaraan anda jika anda melanggar lagi, mobil anda akan ditahan. Terima kasih" petugas wanita itu memberikan selembar kertas sobekan kepada Naruto. "semoga harimu menyenangkan..."

Sedikit aneh, 6000 ryo adalah nominal yang cukup besar. Setelah bangkrut, Pemuda pirang ini masih bisa membeli dua botol bir dan membayar tilang semahal itu. Darimana?

Kamis 13 januari, pukul 09.27

Konoha Police Unit Department (K.P.U.D.) - ('-_-) author smiley

"Ini adalah rekaman kamera pengawas di taman konoha kemarin. Pengelola taman tak sengaja menemukan rekaman ini." Ujar seorang perempuan dewasa dengan kuncir rambut seperti kicir angin berseragam kepolisian.

"jadi, pemerkosaan?" sahut lelaki dibelakangnya yang membungkukkan badannya untuk ikut melihat rekaman tersebut yang diputar dalam sebuah komputer.

"Ya, dan ini cukup kejam. Pelakunya melakukan itu selama lebih dari dua jam tanpa henti." Kata polisi wanita dengan nama Mitarashi di seragamnya. Rekaman tersebut diputar dengan kecepatan durasi dua kali lipat.

"Astaga! Kita harus segera menangkap orang ini." Dengus lelaki dengan nama Umino pada seragamnya.

"Ya, tapi sialnya kualitas gambar rekaman ini terlalu jelek dan tidak berwarna. Kita hanya bisa melihat sang korban berambut panjang dan pelaku berambut pendek." Jelas wanita itu. "tapi dari tinggi badan, penampilan dan cara berjalan sepertinya pelaku dan korban adalah remaja. Mungkin 16 sampai 20 tahun-an." Lanjut wanita itu sambil mempause rekaman tersebut.

"menurutmu ini adalah kasus pemerkosaan berantai yang sedang marak terjadi belakangan ini?" lelaki dibelakagnya berdiri kemudian bertolak pinggang.

"Lihat... kasihan sekali wanita ini." Wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang menanyainya sambil men-Zoom video yang tengah di-jeda.

"Hn...?" lelaki bernama Umino itu membungkuk lagi. "Ada apa, Anko?"

"Bercak berwarna hitam di kakinya. Itu adalah darah." Kata wanita itu dengan wajah amarah yang mulai muncul.

"Artinya...?" Lelaki itu tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan wanita tersebut.

"Dia..." Anko tak melanjutkan ucapan yang kedengerannya amat berat untuk di sampaikan.

"Dia masih perawan!" seorang pria bersuara berat menyela dari belakang yang kehadirannya tak disadari oleh dua orang yag tengah mengamati rekaman.

"Chief Fugaku...!?" sontak kedua orang itu menyebut pria tersebut bersamaan.

"Darah itu bukti korban masih perawan. Dengan darah dan cairan sperma yang tertinggal di lokasi, akan memungkinkan kita menemukan korban sekaligus pelaku." Ujar pria kepala polisi tersebut. "para petugas penyelidik sekarang berada di TKP. Untuk melakukan penyelidikan."

"Itu benar. Kita bisa menemukan identitas pelaku dan korban dengan informasi DNA atau golongan darah." Lelaki bernama umino menyahut dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi sayang, malam itu turun hujan cukup lebat. Bukti-bukti yang seharusnya dapat ditemukan takkan pernah ditemukan. Sial!" dengus wanita disamping Umino.

Lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan kepala polisi itu mendekati komputer dimana video rekaman itu diputar. Dan hendak menjelaskan sesuatu. "Aku dapat informasi mereka menemukan sebuah Bra terapung dipermukaan danau."

"Bra?" gumam kedua orang yang mengamati rekaman tersebut.

"Ya, aneh memang bra dapat mengambang. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah ukuran dan jenis bra itu dipakai seorang wanita muda. Mungkin remaja. Dan kulihat di rekaman ini ada dua kendaraan. Kemudian botol bir yang pecah, yang sudah tak terdapat sidik jari atau air liur..." kepala polisi itu menjelaskan.

"dengan petunjuk yang ada kita dapat simpulkan bahwa, pelaku maupun korban bukanlah orang yang jauh dari taman ini. Kalian kutugaskan untuk mengamati video ini lebih cermat lagi dan temukan setidaknya korban agar mau membuka mulut tentang pelaku."

"Tapi kita butuh petunjuk lebih. Ada ribuan pemuda berambut pendek dan gadis berambut panjang di kota ini. Kita harus memperkecil skala pencarian." Ujar wanita bernama Mitarashi sambil memutar kembali rekaman di komputer.

"Itu tugas kalian..." tampik kepala polisi sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Wanita itu mengamati setiap milidetik rekaman itu untuk menemukan petunjuk lebih. Hingga beberapa menit, wanita itu pun menyerah. Tak ada petunjuk lain yang dapat membantu penyelidikannya. "Kau bisa bantu aku, Iruka? Jangan hanya diam saja membiarkan laki-laki brengsek ini tertawa puas terhadap apa yang telah dilakukannya!" tiba-tiba saja kata-kata penuh kebencian terungkap dari mulut wanita tersebut.

"uh, oh... baiklah. Maaf." Laki-laki itu sedikit salah tingkah. "ummmm..." kemudian ia menggumam untuk berpikir.

Tak lama ia mencoba mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Kita tak bisa memperkecil pencarian tapi bagaimana jika kita memulai pencarian dengan pendekatan terbesar." Ujar Umino.

"Bagaimana?" Mitarashi menginginkan penjelasan segera.

"kemungkinan pelaku bisa berasal dari kalangan mana saja. Tapi korban sangat mungkin adalah seorang murid. Mungkin mahasiswa." Penjelasan singkat cukup membuat Mitarashi menangkap apa yang dimaksud Umino.

"Kita bisa mulai dari Universitas atau sekolah menengah yang ada di kota ini." Ujar Mitarashi.

"Kita akan mulai dari radius terdekat dengan taman itu." Sahut Umino bersemangat.

Mitarashi pun berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya mengangkatnya. "Maka itu dapat membantu penyelidikan kita." Ujarnya bersemangat.

"Dan tempat kita akan memulai penyelidikan dalam radius terdekat dari taman itu adalah..." Iruka Umino mulai menghadap ke arah Anko Mitarashi berdiri.

"Universitas Konoha!" sahut Anko mitarashi menghadap ke arah Iruka.

"Yes!" keduanya secara bersamaan begitu senang sambil berpelukan tanpa mereka sadari. Hingga akhirnya keduanya tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan itu dan saling memalingkan wajah seraya tersipu.

Pukul 14.57

"Sasuke, kau sudah dengar. Ada petugas polisi datang kemari. Aku melihatnya di kantor siang ini." Kata pemuda berambut mangkok dengan alis tebal seraya mengejar pemuda satunya yang tak berhenti berjalan.

"Ya, mungkin mereka menemukan sesuatu untuk diselidiki. Kudengar juga mereka akan menginterogasi beberapa murid mulai Hari ini." Jawab pemuda bernama sasuke sambil terus saja berjalan. Langkahnya terbilang cepat sampa-sampai pemuda berambut mangkok harus mengejarnya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka selidiki?" tanya pemuda berambut mangkok.

Lelaki bernama Sasuke terperanjat saat ada seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Jaraknya masih cukup jauh dan pemuda itu belum melihat ke arahnya. "Bukankah itu Naruto?" kata Sasuke tanpa menpedulikan pertanyaan pemuda satunya.

Sama dengan sasuke, pemuda beralis tebal ini juga terperanjat saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang dilihat Sasuke. "Benar juga, bukankah dia seharusnya kuliah sore?"

"Sasuke, lee...?"

Tak lama mereka pun berpapasan dan Naruto menyapa mereka lebih dahulu. Penampilan pemuda pirang ini cukup mencengangkan karena pakaiannya tidak serapi biasanya. Hanya kaus santai yang agak kusut dan jeans biru donker yang berlubang di lututnya. Ia juga tak membawa perlengkapan kuliah dalam tas slempang seperti biasanya. Sepertinya kedatangannya ini bukan untuk kepeluan mahasiswa seperti yang lainnya.

"sedang apa kau? Bukankah jadwal kuliahmu nanti sore?" tanya pemuda berambut 'ngebob' dengan heran.

"Ya, kau bahkan datang kemari bukan untuk kuliah." Timpal Sasuke dengan wajah dan gaya bicaranya yang datar.

"Aku mengajukan perubahan jadwal. Dan mulai besok aku kuliah siang seperti kalian." Jawab Naruto.

"Ternyata sesuatu itu pun terjadi juga. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan salam berpisah.

"Hhhh, seperti biasa. Sikap dinginnya itu tak juga hilang setelah beberapa bulan tak bertemu." Gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar pemuda berpakaian hijau dan jeans bitu terang. Kamudian pemuda pirang ini menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sedang menatap kepergian temannya tadi. Ia tetap diam hanya memperhatikan langkah pemuda dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam yang menghilang di perempatan koridor. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, lee? Lama tak bertemu."

"Ya, semoga saja kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu." Kata Lee membangkitkan suasana yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan.

"Akan kupikirkan tempat nongkrong kita nanti. Sebaiknya kau bergegas atau kau terlambat lee..." Naruto menutup pertemuan singkat mereka.

"Ya, sampai nanti 'rubah'..." Lee pun meninggalkan Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan. Begitu juga Naruto yang ikut melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan dengan badan yang masih menoleh ke arah Lee.

"Sampai Nanti 'Urarenge'..."

Tak lama pemuda pirang ini berpisah dengan Lee, seorang gadis berbelok dari depan persimpangan koridor dan berpapasan dengan Naruto. Gadis itu berambut pendek berwarna pink dan memakai pakaian hampir serupa dengan rambutnya, dengan baju yang tak memiliki lengan. Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan lantas berhenti untuk menyapanya. "Naruto-baka!? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Senyum Naruto saat bertemu teman yang lama tak dijumpainya itu lantas terhapus. "Tega sekali, menyapaku begitu setelah lama tak bertemu." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepalanya.

"Memang apa bedanya? Kau tak berbeda sama sekali. Kau bahkan lebih parah dengan pakaian seperti itu." Gadis itu berkata demikian seraya menyunggingkan tawa kecil. "Kau terlihat lebih bodoh."

Bibir pemuda pirang ini mendadak mencong, dan matanya menyipit. Mungkin sedikit tak senang pada perlakuan gadis tersebut terhadapnya. Ia tak berkata apapun.

"Baiklah, sampai Nanti." Gadis itu mengucap kata perpisahan namun Naruto langsung menyela dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Sepertinya kau terburu-buru." Gadis tadi tetap berjalan namun ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menjawab Naruto.

"Ada petugas polisi datang ke kelas ku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sampai nanti!" gadis itu pun berlari kecil dan menghilang di belokan.

"Polisi? Mereka mau melakukan penyuluhan apa?" gumam Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang masih di belakang kepalanya. Kemudian ia memikirkan untuk apa ada petugas kepolisian di universitas ini. "Atau jangan-jangan..." matanya membulat sempurna dan sontak ia menurunkan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah perginya gadis tadi. Entah apa yang ia lihat, dari tatapannya ada sesuatu yang ia khawatirkan.

Ekspresi wajah pemuda pirang ini tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan rasa khawatir. Bahkan setelah ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, hingga halaman parkir kendaraan. Di situ ia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dikuncir rapi, sedang menikmati sandwich di tangan kanannya. Pipinya bergemul dan bergoyang-goyang untuk mengunyah roti isi tersebut.

Pemuda ini teringat perbuatannya beberapa jam lalu. "Belum satu hari berlalu, dia tampak baik-baik saja. Apa benar seorang gadis akan mengalami shock setelah mengalami hal itu?" Naruto bergumam sambil terus saja berjalan seraya memperhatikan gadis yang sedang duduk si bangku halaman. Kemudian ia berhenti. Tak lama berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri wanita tersebut.

Gadis yang sudah tak 'gadis' lagi atas perbuatan Naruto ini sedang asik dengan sandwich di tangannya. Ia menatap kedepan tanpa bergeming sedikitpun dan tak berkedip sedikitpun. Tatapannya kosong karena tak satupun ia perhatikan kecuali hanya melamun sembari mengunyah. Tak lama lamunan gadis ini pun terusik setelah kehadiran pemuda berambut pirang. Sorot mata lavender itu langsung tertuju ke arah pemuda yag menghampirinya kemudian bergerak ke bola mata biru-safir yang tajam dan penuh kebencian. Menyadari siapa yang menghampirinya, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti mengunyah. Matanya hampir membulat sempurna dan sedikit bergetar. Ia tercengang dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi wanita dihadapannya, langsung tersenyum sinis. "heh... kau ingat aku? Aku terkejut kau masih berani menampakkan dirimu di kampus ini." Kata Naruto.

"aku punya kejutan lagi untuk mu. Mulai besok, kita akan satu ruangan lagi seperti dulu."

Degup jantung wanita itu meningkat drastis setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang yang berdiri didepannya. Ia langsung tetunduk dan menelan yang ada di mulutnya tanpa mengunyahnya lagi.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang? Oh, aku ingat. Kau sudah mendapat posisi di dua perusahaan milikku yang kau renggut. Bawahanku sendiri yang mengatakannya." Ujar Naruto yang membuat wanita dihadapannya merapatkan kedua kakinya rapat-rapat dan kedua tangannya di taruh di atas pahanya.

Keduanya terhening beberapa saat. Sang gadis hanya tertunduk, dan Sang pemuda berdiri tegak seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terlihat kesal mungkin. Namun dari tatapan mata biru safir itu, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tak kuasa lagi untuk melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya.

"_aku... sudah cukup menyakitinya... tapi... kenapa..." _Naruto menggumam tak jelas.

Pukul 17.14

"Jadi kau sudah membalasnya?" seorang pria berambut kelabu yang dikuncir berjalan di belakang tempat Naruto duduk kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya. Selain itu Naruto sendiri tengah menikmati minuman yang airnya berwarna cokelat terang degan irisan lemon dijepit di tepi gelasnya. Kemudian pria disebelahnya menatapi minuman yang sedotannya hanya diputar-putar oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. "Jadi, hanya _Lemon tea?_"

"Ya... sudah." Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang berat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Pria tersebut bertanya. "Lemon tea satu..." dilanjut memesan minuman kepada seorang bartender.

"Menyenangkan..." pemuda pirang itu menjawab seadanya.

Sedangkan pria berkuncir disampingnya mengamati cara menjawab Naruto. Kemudian ia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun dengan telunjuknya sembari memejamkan mata dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sudah kubilang, kan...?"

"Hn?" Naruto terheran mendengar ucapan pria tersebut.

"Jadi kau menyesal melakukannya?" pria itu mencoba memancing jawaban apa yang akan diberikan lawan bicaranya.

Naruto terperanjat dan tampak hendak membantah. "Apa? Tidak! Aku puas bisa membalas dendam dengan cara seperti itu. Menurutmu apa, huh?"

"Jangan berbohong... pemuda baik sepertimu bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa senang setelah berbuat jahat." Pria tersebut menyangkal pernyataan Naruto.

"A, apa maksudmu, Kabuto!?"

Pria itu merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang semula tersenyum mengerikan. Kini wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang serius dengan alis yang menurun tajam. "Apa yang terjadi dengan seleramu? Semula kau ingin bir karena kau kesal hartamu direbut, dan sekarang hanya lemon tea setelah kau berhasil membalasnya? Kau itu penjahat yang buruk."

Naruto terdiam tanpa kata dan tak dapat membalasnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau akan merasakan penyesalan. Memperkosa itu sama halnya dengan membunuh. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan. Kau tak hanya menodainya, tapi juga memberikan luka membekas yang takkan pernah hilang." Ujar pria berkuncir tersebut. "Seperti saat aku melakukannya pada isteriku."

Terkejut mendengar kata isterinya, Naruto ingin mendengarkan. "Isterimu?"

Sang bartender menyajikan segelas minuman lemon tea yang dipesan pria tersebut.

Hari mulai malam, dan matahari baru saja memberikan sinarnya yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena ia akan muncul kembali besok. Tak menyadari tidurnya sang surya, Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko pizza bersama seorang pria bernama kabuto tercengang dengan kondisi langit yang sudah berubah. Namun mereka hanya memandangnya sejenak, sambil terus berjalan.

"Kalau kau tahu hal itu, kenapa kau membiarkan ku melakukannya. Kau bisa saja mencegahku kan?" Kata Naruto santai.

"Yah, aku bukan orang baik sepertimu. Orang-orang datang padaku saat mendapat masalah, kemudian menyalahkanku saat mendapat masalah baru. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku bebas." Ujar pria yang bersama Naruto.

"Tapi, kabuto-san. Aku memikirkan terus perbuatanku bahkan sebelum aku melakukannya..."

"Itu hal wajar." Pria bernama kabuto menyela. "Lain kali berpikirlah lebih jernih sebelum melakukan sesuatu."

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci kendaraannya dan menekan tombol "Unlock" untuk membuka mobilnya yang terkunci. Tombol itu memicu suara aneh pada kendaraannya.

"ini aneh, kau menikahi seorang wanita karena kau menyesal memperkosanya. Kau sendiri sepertinya tak berpikir jernih, Kabuto." Naruto membalikkan perkataan pria yang tak ikut masuk kedalam kendaraannya.

Pria itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dari luar pintu mobil yang sudah ditutup. "Itu sebabnya aku menceritakannya padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan ku melakukannya? Kau bisa saja mencegahku..." Kening Naruto sedikit mengkerut.

"Apa kau menyalahkanku...?" Pria itu menatap Naruto intens.

Begitu juga mata biru-safir yang menatap balas mata dibalik kacamata pria tersebut. Kemudia ia berkata, "Tidak, sepertinya kau sedang mengajariku sesuatu..."

"heheheh..." pria itu berdiri tegap kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku tak mengajari apapun, aku hanya seorang pria yang mencari uang."

Naruto menyalakan kendaraannya dan membiarkannya sejenak sebelum dikendarai. "Ngomong-ngomong..." pria itu memulai pembicaraan lagi sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi.

"Ada dua orang polisi menanyai beberapa mahasiswa di ruanganku tadi sore."

"Aku tahu..." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Kau tampak cemas..." Pria itu menyindir sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ya, aku cemas... tapi kau berjanji akan membantuku jika aku tertangkap kan...?"

Pria itu terdiam sambil mempertahankan senyum anehnya.

"Kita lihat saja..." ucap pria tersebut seraya meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang ini menyipitkan matanya, dan merubah posisi bibirnya menjadi mencong. "Huh, orang itu sulit sekali dimengerti..." gumamnya. Dengan menancap gas, mobil itu bergerak perlahan dan maju semakin jauh.

Esok hari. Pukul 10.22

"Sakura-chan...!" Seru Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan agak jauh di depannya. Gadis yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh da memberikan senyum sapa yang hangat. Sekejap, jarak Naruto yang mengejarnya dengan sedikit lari pun semakin dekat. Gadis itu sedang mendekap beberapa buku yang tak muat pada ransel kecil yang ia gendong.

"Jadi... kuliahmu tidak sore lagi?" Gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah takkan asing lagi di telinga Naruto.

"Ya, mulai hari ini..." mereka berdua berjalan berpapasan, sambil mengobrol entah apa saja yang mereka bahas. Di sela-sela obrolan, terlihat dua orang pemuda seumuran mereka sedang duduk di bangku koridor gedung kampus. Sedikit tertegun, Naruto menghampiri mereka diikuti gadis yang bersamanya. "Lee, Sasuke!"

"Oh, bagus. Kalian..." ungkap si pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam terlihat tak senang.

"Jadi itu benar, ya?" timpal pemuda disampingnya beralis tebal, tercengang.

Gedung itu tampak tak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Yang membuatnya berbeda hanya terpaan cahaya matahari yang semakin membuat dinding luar gedung sedikit kusam hari-demi hari. Para murid yang berjalan memasuki gedung terlihat memayungi diri mereka dengan buku, tangan, atau bahkan tas slempang yang mereka bawa. Kecuali beberapa murid yang sepertinya membiarkan terpaan mentari terik itu. Salah satunya, seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut indigo yang kini tak lagi dikuncir. Ia membiarkan rambutnya terurai saat tengah hari yang amat terik ini. Langkah gemulainya tak seperti ekspresi wajahnya yang masih murung. Ia tak menghiraukan beberapa lelaki bermata keranjang yang dengan senang memandangi 'bagian belakang' gadis tersebut, yang amat gemulai dan sudah pasti menggoda. Wajar saja rok se lutut yang agak ketat itu meninggalkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang indah. Cocok dengan kemeja kelabu yang ia kenakan. Ia tetap berjalan dengan sebuah buku tebal yang ua dekap dengan satu tangan.

Ia sempat menghela napas setelah memasuki pintu masuk gedung kampus. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah berjalan sejak turun dari taksi, dibawah teriknya sang raja siang didalam ruangan ber-AC yang sejuk. Sambil meniti setiap anak tangga perlaha untuk menuju lantai yang dituju, ia sibuk dengan _handphone-_nya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan benda persegi tersebut, ia tampak fokus tanpa menghiraukan siswa lain yang berlalu lalang. Ia juga tak menghiraukan seorang siswa yang tak sengaja menabrak bahunya padahal lelaki itu meminta maaf sambil terburu-buru, dan berlalu begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya ia tak lagi meniti tangga dan berjalan menuju koridor, ia tetap sibuk dengan benda persegi itu sampai ia tersadar akan sesuatu cukup jauh didepannya.

"Benarkah, polisi itu akan ke ruangan kita hari ini?" tanya Naruto pada Lee yang sedang melipat kedua tangan didadanya sambil duduk menyender.

"Ya, kemarin mereka sudah mendatangi banyak kelas. Sekarang kita dan yang lainnya secara berurutan." Ujar Lee.

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka inginkan, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya pada pemuda cuek yang sedang memandang ke arah lain.

"Entahlah? Pelaku kejahatan?" pemuda itu menjawab singkat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke? Temanku yang sudah didatangi polisi itu bilang mereka sedang melakukan survey. Mereka juga hanya menanya ke beberapa orang yang mereka pilih. Tidak semua mereka tanyai." Lee menyangkal pernyataan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke hanya mengkerutkan kening.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkanku menjawabnya?" dengus pemuda cuek itu tak menatap teman-temannya. Pandangannya tak beralih kemanapun. "Kenapa aku peduli..." pemuda itu menggumam namun dapat didengar ketiga temannya.

"Sasuke-kun, Lee tak bermaksud demikian." Sakura tersenyum melihat sikap pemuda itu.

"Sakura, Kurasa lee bermaksud begitu." Pemuda pirang menyela saat melihat ekspresi gadis berambut pink. Namun pandangannya mendadak ke arah lain. Ia melihat sosok yang tak asing. Dan benar saja, sosok yang dilihatnya adalah gadis yang kemarin ia perlakukan 'semena-mena'. "Hinata?" ia menggumam tanpa dihiraukan teman satu, Sasuke, Si rambut pantat ayam. Ia tertegun memperhatikan Naruto yang menatap langkah gadis tersebut, tanpa berkedip.

Sedangkan Gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat hampir berpapasan dengan mereka. Ia tampak tak ingin melihat seseorang diantara kerumunan yang akan dilintasinya. Tentu saja, ia menghindari pemuda berambut pirang.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Namun senyum mengerikan itu terhapus seketika saat gadis itu sempat meliriknya dengan mata kesedihan. Gadis itu pun berhenti memeluk erat buku tebal yang dibawanya. Jarak mereka berdua cukup dekat dan hanya terhening satu sama lain. Temannya yang lain, Lee, akhirnya menyadari keberadaan gadis tersebut.

"Oh, Hinata... sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Eh, Hinata...?" Gadis berambut pink berbalik badan ke arah gadis di belakangnya. Ia sempat melihat hal yang terjadi antara Naruto dan gadis tersebut. Mereka hanya terhening. Naruto terus memandanginya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertunduk dengan buku tebal yag sudah ia turunkan dari dekapannya. Poni rambutnya menghalangi wajahnya sehingga tak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang ia sembunyikan.

Semua tetap terhening beberapa detik sampai Hinata melayangkan Buku tebal itu ke wajah Naruto. "BUAKKK!"

Wajahnya terhempas dan ia langsung tersungkur sambil memegangi pipinya. Pandangannya sempat kabur, hingga saat kembali pulih, ia langsung mencari orang yang baru saja memukulnya, orang itu sudah berlari jauh. Temannya yang lain, Sakura, dan Lee hanya tercengang melihat gadis itu tengah berlari. Tak luput juga mata hitam Sasuke yang memperhatikan gadis itu berlari cukup kencang hingga berakhir di belokan menuju tangga.

"Astaga, Naruto... Kau pasti sudah membuatnya marah." Ujar Lee tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat lagi.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga dia memukulmu seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang masih menahan sakit di pipinya. Hidungnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Masih menahan perihnya pukulan dengan buku itu, dia bangkit dengan tatapan yang lebih serius. Alisnya menurun tajam. Ia tampak gusar.

"Hey, jawab aku, kenapa dia memukulmu seperti itu, Naruto!? Kau pasti menyakitinya!" Sakura sendiri semakin ingin tahu dengan nada bicara yang sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. Tatapannya semakin menaruh kekesalan tingkat tinggi. "Biar kutanyakan..." lanjutnya sembari memulai langkah mengejar orang yang memukulnya dengan kejam itu.

Di sebuah ruangan belajar bagi para mahasiswa yang merupakan ruangan kuliahnya sendiri, ia melihat-lihat sekitar didalamnya. Tak ada orang yang dicarinya, ia menghampiri seorang lelaki sebaya. "Kau lihat Hinata?" kata Naruto _to the point_.

"Oh, hei... Naruto... lama tak bertemu..." lelaki itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu semaki kesal.

"Kau Lihat Hinata!?"

"Oh... Tidak..." lelaki itu tampak aneh melihat sikap orang yang lama tak dijumpainya. Pemuda pirang itu lantas meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa bertanya lagi. Ia terus berjalan sampai ujung lorong dimana didapatinya disitu gerombolan wanita sedang berkumpul di mulut tangga.

"Hey, apa diantara kalian ada yang melihat Hinata?"

Para gadis itu hanya tertegun melihat siapa yang menghampiri mereka. "Hinata... siapa?" sahut seorang gadis dihadapan Naruto yang kelihatannya tak tahu menahu. "Gadis pendiam itu? Dia baru saja menaiki tangga ini..." timpal salah seorang temannya. "Gadis yang menabrak kita tadi? Namanya Hinata?" timpal lagi gadis yang barusan.

"Menabrak kalian?" Naruto tertegun sejenak.

"Ya, gadis itu berlari dan melewati kami tanpa permisi." Tampik perempuan lain diantara gerombolan wanita tersebut.

Pemuda pirang ini mengalihkan matanya ke atas tangga yang dimaksud. Dan langsung menyingkirkan para wanita itu tanpa permisi dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey...!" dengus seorang gadis yang kelihatannya gusar karena Naruto melewati mereka secara tak sopan.

Membiarkan angin di siang bolong menerpa wajahnya, Hinata menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas tembok pembatas. Pemandangan dari atap gedung kampus ini cukup menakjubkan. Meskipun masih ada gedung-gedung yang lebih tinggi yang menghalangi pandangannya, namun ia tetap menikmatinya. Sayang, lamunannya itu harus terhenti saat pintu di atap itu ada yang membukanya. Meskipun jarak pintu dengannya cukup jauh, ia terkejut seseorang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan seseorang itu tak lain adalah pemuda yang tadi dipukul olehnya.

Tatapan pemuda itu amat penuh kebencian hingga membuat Gadis itu cukup ketakutan. Tanpa sadar buku dijatuhkan dan ia pun terkulai seolah kakinya mendadak kehilangan tenaga. Semakin pemuda itu mendekat, rasa takutnya semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian ia tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya seolah pemuda itu akan membalas menghajarnya, melihat pemuda pirang itu tampak gusar.

"Berani sekali kau..." dengusnya sambil terus mendekati gadis yang tak berdaya itu. "... memukulku dihadapan teman-temanku..." ungkapnya sambil terus saja berjalan. "...kau... perempuan menyebalkan!" kata Naruto tepat didepan Hinata yang duduk terkulai tak berdaya diselimuti rasa takut pada pemuda didepannya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam jika kau tak mau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!"

"Atau, kau bisa mengadu pada teman-temanmu dengan mengatakan 'aku diperkosa, oleh Naruto, aku sedih sekali', dengan begitu teman-temanmu mungkin akan mengasihanimu." Ia mengoceh terus menerus mengomeli Hinata seperti ibu-ibu dengan beberapa gaya khas yang disesuaikan dengan ocehannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, selai mereka mengasihanimu, mereka juga akan memandangmu sebagai perempuan kotor. Perempuan yang telah kehilangan kehormatannya. Perempuan brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan hidup orang lain dan merenggut segalanya. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu kebusukanmu, dan membencimu, BLA BLA BLA!"

Ditengah ocehan menyakitkan itu, terdapat aliran air mengalir diantara helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Gadis malang itu. Bahkan terus mengalir sampai pemuda itu puas melepaskan amarahnya lewat kata-kata pedas. Naruto terengah-engah setelah berceloteh tanpa henti. Dan entah kenapa emosinya malah makin memuncak. Ia tak peduli betapa tak berdayanya gadis malag dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia melayangkan tangannya, meraih kerah baju gadis itu dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"AKH...!" Gadis itu menjerit sekejap cukup keras saat Naruto menarik kerahnya layaknya ingin berkelahi. Ditariknya lagi hingga wajah gadis itu mendekati wajahnya. Wajah yang sembap oleh air mata yang turun dari perasaan yang tersakiti secara bertubi-tubi.

"Lihat dirimu..."

"Kau menyedihkan..."

"Kau adalah bedebah yang paling menyedihkan..."

"Air matamu takkan membuatku menyesal..."

"Kau merenggut semua, milikku..."

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu..."

Ia menatap wajah gadis yang tangisnya masih berlangsung. Tubuhnya terangkat oleh tenaga kekar pemuda pirang pada pakaian di bagian kerahnya. kedua tangan gadis ini hanya bisa memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram kuat kerahnya. Lalu di benaknya, ia teringat percakapannya dengan pria berkuncir di bar sebelum ini.

#

"Apa ini...?" Gumam Naruto memperhatikan isi dari sebuah plastik klip transparan yang tertutup rapat.

"Untuk jaga-jaga..." jawab pria itu.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kucemaskan?" Naruto bertanya karena tak mengerti apa maksud pria itu memberikan tiga butir pil kecil dalam sebuah plastik klip.

"Kau tak tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada wanita yang telah kau sentuh secara paksa? Mungkin saja dia mengandung bayi. Jika kau tak menginginkan itu, pastikan korbanmu meminum sebutir pil ini." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Maksudmu, hamil?" Naruto tertegun. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia meminum obat ini?"

"Itu akan mendorong paksa janin yang terbentuk di rahimnya."

Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan pil mengerikan yang ada pada genggamannya. "Kau benar, itu akan berbahaya. Apa efek samping obat ini?"

"Tak ada. Tak terdeteksi sebagai racun atau apapun. Kandungan obat ini akan keluar bersama dengan janin yang dikeluarkan secara paksa tersebut."

#

Ia ingat percakapan itu sebelumnya dan berencana untuk memberikan solusi untuk gadis malag yang masih ada dalam cengkeraman kejamnya. Ia melepas cengkeraman itu dan mendorongnya dengan keras sehingga tubuh Hinata terhempas dan membentur dinding pembatas. Ia pun tersungkur tak berdaya.

Seolah hati pemuda ini telah mati karena tertutupi kebencian yang amat besar, ia menjejakkan kakinya ke dada gadis yang terbaring dan menginjaknya. Sesekali pijakannya berpindah ke wajah gadis malang ini. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat mengerikan. Tak adakah seseorang yang datang ke atap ini dan menolong gadis ini? Bahkan saat ia merasakan sesak didadanya, rasa sakit yang ia alami, tangisnya, tam membukakan mata pemuda pirang ini.

Pemuda tu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya dan menjatuhkannya. Ia menjatuhkan sebuh plastik dengan tiga butir pil didalamnya. Benda itu tepat jatuh di wajah Hinata.

"Pil itu adalah solusimu. Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu dengan perutmu, minumlah obat itu maka kau tertolong."

Naruto menurukan kaki dari gadis itu dengan sedikit tendangan yang membuatnya kesakitan. Betapa malangnya, gadis itu menahan dadanya yang sesak dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisnya tak bersuara. Ia berguling untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Pemuda tak berperasaan itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Seperti sampah yang baru saja ia injak-injak.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam, perempuan bodoh!" lagi, ucapan menyakitkan itu terdenger di telinga Hinata. "Pulanglah. Katakan saja kau sedang kurang sehat atau apapun, terserah. Benahi dirimu dan anggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi... atau tamat riwayatmu." Tak hanya kata-kata menyakitkan, ancaman itu menambah ketakutan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan mendorong tubuhnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada lantai. Setelah bangkit setengah berdiri, ia meraih apa yang dijatuhkan pemuda itu tadi, juga sebuah buku tebal. Ia berdiri, dan mencoba berjalan.

Pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu atap yang tertutup kembali. Sedangkan wanita malang dibelakangnya, bersaha berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Seolah kehilangan keseimbangan, kakinya seperti tak bertenaga menempa tubuhnya sendiri.

Pukul 11.28, jam kuliah sudah dimulai. Bukan dosen yang memulai memberikan materi melainkan dua orang petugas berseragam kepolisian.

"Selamat siang, semuanya... kami dari Konoha Police Unit Department mengganggu jadwal belajar kalian untuk hari ini." Ujar seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan kuncir dibelakangnya. "Ya, kami sedang melakukan survey ke beberapa orang yang akan kami pilih. Siapapun dia, harap ikut kami. Dan sisanya, yang tidak kami pilih dapat mengikuti materi seperti biasa. Jelas!" sambung pria bercodet di hidung yang berdiri tegap di sebelah wanita tadi.

"Heey, apa hak mu menghentikan kegiatan kami?" dengan lantang seorang pelajar di ujung kelas berteriak mengeluh. Dan di tengah suasana panas para mahasiswa yang merasa jadwalnya terganggu, masuklah seorang mahasiswa lain dengan ciri rambut yang pirang mengenakan setelan sweater berwarna oranye dan hitam. Tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku baru pindah jadwal hari ini... selamat siang semua..." sapa pemuda tersebut.

"Yah, silakan masuk dan ambil tempat dudukmu. Sepertinya ada tiga kursi kosong di ruangan ini, siapa saja yang absen?" kata polisi wanita tersebut.

"mereka semua mahasiswa yang berpindah jadwal berbulan-bulan yang lalu, termasuk orang ini..." ujar seorang wanita tepat didepan petugas tersebut, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Begitu, baiklah, mari kita mulai. Kami akan memilih beberapa orang yang akan kami mintai keterangan untuk keperluan Survey." Kata polisi wanita dengan nama Mitarashi pada seragamnya. "Semua harap tenang." Sambungnya dengan tegas. "Iruka, kita mulai." Lanjutnya kepada rekan tugasnya.

Naruto masih tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan para polisi tersebut. Ia mendekati seorang pemuda sebaya di sampingnya, kemudian berbisik. "Hey, hideki, mau apa para polisi ini?"

"kau terlambat, jadi tak tahu. Mereka bilang mereka ingin mengambil beberapa dari kita untuk dimintai keterangan." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa?" naruto masih bingung.

"Untuk dimintai keterangan, Bodoh!" sentak pemuda tersebut.

Mendadak wajah Naruto menjadi jengkel. "Aku tahu! Maksudku untuk keperluan apa? Kenapa mereka meminta keterangan dari kita?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Untuk keperluan survey!" pemuda itu malah ikutan jengkel. Kening kedua pemuda berambut pendek dengan warna yang berbeda ini menghiasi keningnya dengan urat yang menonjol dan membentuk perempatan.

"Kau!" polwan itu menunjuk pemuda yang berbicara dengan Naruto. "Dan kau!" begitu juga Naruto. "Ikut dengan ku nanti."

Setelah petugas itu berlalu, kedua pemuda ini saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi kesal satu sama lain. "gara-gara kau aku dipilih polisi itu!

"Hey, kau duluan yang mengajakku bicara, bodoh!"

Kemudian mereka saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain seperti perempuan yang berkelahi sampai rekan polisi wanita itu menghentikan mereka. "Hey, apa-apaan kalian!" kata polisi bernama Umino.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua polisi itu menunjuk beberapa dari pelajar di ruangan itu. "Baiklah, semua yang baru saja kutunjuk, ikuti aku." Kata polisi wanita itu.

Namun belum sampai ke luar ruangan dan para pelajar bersiap untuk mengikuti polisi itu, seorang pelajar wanita masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dan membuat polisi itu bertanya. "Hey, kau mahasiswa di ruangan ini?"

"ya..." jawab wanita itu datar.

Polisi itu memperhatikan wanita yang barusaja masuk. Ia pelajar dengan ciri masih muda, rambut indigo yang terurai, dan tak berkacamata tidak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu sempat heran mengapa polisi itu memperhatikan dirinya seperti itu.

"Kenapa bajumu? Ini terlihat kotor." Polisi wanita itu tertegun melihat pakaian di bagian dada gadis tersebut, agak kotor bekas sesuatu. "dan pipimu..."

Polisi itu terus saja memperhatikan dengan cermat dan serius. Hinata sempat salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ada apa...?"

"...juga kotor, dan sepertinya basah oleh sesuatu. Apa diluar hujan?" sambung polisi itu.

"Tidak... aku... errr... terserempet mobil dan jatuh saat baru datang tadi."

"_Gadis ini... pipi itu basah oleh air mata... dan bajunya, bukan karena terjatuh." _Polisi wanita itu menggumam sambil membiarkan gadis pelajar itu masuk. _"Dia berbohong..."_

Kemudian dari sosok belakangnya, itu tampak familiar di matanya. Ia menyadari sesuatu dan memandang sosok belakang gadis tersebut terus menerus. _"Tunggu... dia..."_

"Hey, anak muda..." karena pilisi itu tak tahu namanya, ia memanggilnya dengan istilah lain.

Dan kemudian gadis bernama Hinata itu menoleh.

"Err, kau ikut denganku. Bersama dengan yang lain. Oke..."

Di pihak lain, pemuda pirang yang juga ikut terpanggil merasa geram atas keberadaan Hinata. Ia merasa terpojok dengan adanya para polisi ini.

"_Apa-apaan, perempuan sialan itu! Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang tapi dia masih berani menampakkan dirinya disini. Apa dia benar benar sudah merasa kuancam?" _Naruto menggumam dengan geramnya. Ia melangkah dengan cepat dan mencengkeram lengan kemeja Hinata dengan kasar dan menariknya hingga ia menghadap pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tak mendengarkan ku rupanya..." Kata Naruto penuh ancaman dengan suara agak berbisik. Gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan pemuda pirang yang baru saja berbuat semena-mena dengannya diatap tadi. Karena terkejut ia terperanjat dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya agar cengkeraman pria itu terlepas. Ia pun pergi tanpa sepatah katapun selain wajah yang berselimut kesedihan.

"_Kalau sampai dia membuka mulut..." _Naruto menggumam penuh kecemasan. _"Tamat riwayatku..." _

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali dengan perbincangannya dengan Pria berkuncir bernama Kabuto sebelum ini.

#

"Kau harus tahu, Konoha telah membuat banyak perubahan dalam segi hukuman para kriminal belakangan ini." Kata pria berkacamata dengan kuncir rambutnya yang aneh.

"Apanya?" Naruto mendengarkan sambul menyeruput lemon tea pesanannya.

"Mereka menetapkan hukum baru bagi para kriminal. Dan itu sudah disahkan sejak empat bulan lalu. Aku tak mengetahuinya akhir-akhir ini." Ujar pemuda bernama Kabuto

"Lalu apa yang harus ku khawatirkan?" Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya.

"kuberitahu salah satunya saja, hukuman untuk para pelaku pembunuhan adalah hukuman mati dan bagi pelaku kejahatan seperti yang kau lakukan pada korban wanitamu adalah 20 tahun penjara tanpa pembebasan bersyarat." Jelas Kabuto.

"Hey, kau bilang minuman itu bisa membantuku melepaskan diri dari apa yang kuperbuat. Dan kau berjanji mau membantuku kan?" Naruto mengelak dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Kalau mereka sudah menetapkan hukum baru, itu artinya mereka menemukan prosedur baru untuk menyelidiki kasus. Aku tak yakin tapi kemungkinan mereka menemukan bukti, itu cukup besar." Kata pria itu sedikit ragu sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"_Apa!?" _ saat menggumam, ia merasa dirinya kini terancam. _"aku harus mengancam wanita itu..."_

#

Disitu terdapat juga Seorang Uciha dan teman sejatinya, Lee... "Aah, sial... kenapa aku diikutkan juga. Bagaimana denganmu sasuke? Kau juga pasti gusar kan?"

"Aku tak khawatir karena takkan terjadi apa-apa..."

"Ini gawat..." Naruto semakin cemas saat mereka tiba di sebuah ruang kelas yang sengaja dikosongkan. Mereka yang ditunjuk berkumpul agak jauh dari ruangan yang dimaksud. Ruangan itu dijaga oleh seorang petugas polisi lain.

"Baiklah, kalian semua tunggu disini. Jangan penah menguping karena ini adalah urusan uyang cukup penting, oke." Polisi wanita itu memberikan pengarahan dengan ramah. "Kita mulai sekarang. Aku mulai dari kau!" ia menunjuk seorang lelaki.

"Aku...?" pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan terheran.

"Ya, kau... siapa namamu?"

"uh... Hideki..."

"Baiklah Hdeki. Aku akan mulai darimu. Ikut aku ke ruangan itu." Polisi itu memintanya untuk mengikutinya.

Ruangan itu sudah ditata ulang. Seluruh kursi para pelajar disingkirkan ke dekat dinding sehingga menyisakan bagian tengah ruangan yang lengang. Hanya ada sebuah meja yang cukup panjang dengan dua kursi dan sebuah kursi di sisi yang lain. Dua kursi itu diduduki oleh petugas polisi wanita bersama rekannya, sedangkan yang di sisi satunya sudah pasti untuk mereka yang dipilih.

"_Berdasarkan ciri dari rekaman itu, mereka semua identik dengan dua orang yang terekam di video itu. Dan yang satu ini cukup mirip..." _Polisi wanita itu menggumam dalam hati.

Pemuda itu duduk saling berhadapan dengan sua polisi didepannya. "sebelum kita mulai, aku ingin memintamu untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang kami tanyakan disini pada teman-temanmu. Setelah selesai, kembalilah ke kelasmu untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan jangan bertingkah aneh, mengerti...!?"

Suasana dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi serius dan tegang.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang melakukan penginterogasian kepada beberapa murid disini. Apapun yang kai tanyakan, jangan ceritakan kembali pada teman-temanmu!"

"Ba, baik..." pemuda itu sekejab berubah menjadi tegang dan tertunduk.

"tempat apa yang paling menyenangkan untukmu saat menghibur dirimu sendiri? Katakan pada kami? Saat kau sedih, atau butuh hiburan... kau pasti punya tempat tujuan faforit..."

Pemuda itu menjawab, "Yaa... taman tropis di pusat kota." Dengan sedikit kaku.

"Hmm, taman hiburan air itu? Kau pasti menghibur dirimu untuk melihat para wanita berbikini kan?"

Pemuda itu semakin kikuk, "Ah, tidak... aku..."

"Jangan berbohong!" polisi wanita itu membentak!

"Ah, iya! Maksudku... kadang-kadang..." ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Jadi, kau suka melihat wanita tanpa busana, huh?"

"Ah, tidak..."

"BRAKK!", "JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR!"

"uwaaa...!" pemuda itu terperanjat, begitu juga rekan di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu keluar dari dalam ruangan. Teman-temannya melihat sepertinya lelaki itu baik-baik saja. Ia keluar dengan senyum lega dan langkah yang santai. "Hei teman-teman, aku ke kelas duluan yaa..."

"Hey, beritahu kami apa yang..."

"Sampai jumpa di kelas...!" pemuda itu menyela saat seorang teman laki-lakinya mencoba ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya... kau!" polisi itu menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut panjang. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ishikawa..."

"Kemarilah..." polisi itu memintanya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

Waktu terus berlalu, menit demi menit berjalan tanpa mundur kembali. Selama proses itu berlangsung, semuanya tak bericara satu sama lain. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk dengan benda yang dipegangnya. Tak terasa sudah satu jam dan hanya tersisa empat orang setelah seorang perempuan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Selanjutnya, kau... siapa namamu..."

"Hinata..."

"_Ini dia... apa yang harus kulakukan? Lari... lalu bersembunyi? Kabur dari kota ini? Sepertinya gedung ini sudah banyak polisi yang berkeliaran. Bukan hanya mereka saja. Mereka pasti menyelidiki kasus yang baru-baru ini mereka temukan. Jangan-jangan..."_

Naruto terus saja berspekulasi dalam pikirannya. Ia tak mengharapkan hal buruk menimpanya namun ia sendiri memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Tak lama waktu berselang, akhirnya gadis bernama Hinata itu keluar. Ia keluar sambil tertunduk. Bahkan sampai keluar ruangan, polisi wanita itu mendampinginya. Dan terlihat ia sedang berbicara dngan penjaga di depan ruangan itu. Kemudian penjaga itu mendampingi langkah Hinata yang berjalan perlahan seperti orang yang tak sehat.

"_Astaga, perasaanku mulai tak enak..." _Naruto mulai merasa pusing dan sangat cemas. Ia mulai berpikir, hal buruk yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan akan terjadi.

"Kau...!" polisi itu mununjuk pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk di lantai bersama yang tersisa dengan perasaan cemasnya. "Siapa namamu..."

"Errr... Na... Naruto..." Ucap Naruto salah tingkah. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri polisi itu.

"Kau tampak seperti laki-laki yang hebat, Naruto-kun... tapi kulihat kau sepertinya cemas..."

Naruto mulai tersudut.

"Dengan berat hati, pemuda pirang ini duduk juga..."

Polisi itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia tak kunjung melontarkan pertanyaan. Naruto yang menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya, yang sudah berada dalam kecemasan tingkat tinggi.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan, mata-biru?"

"sebenarnya, Pertanyaan macam apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami?" Naruto mulai tak tenang.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku sebelum kita memulai..."

### Bersambung...###


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

**Naruto FanFiction, Du_uN presents**

**SUFFER**

**Ch 02 "The Truth"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**WARNING!: VIOLENCE. (Ada sedikit adegan kekerasan yang dibuat agak berlebihan pada ff gaje ini. Hanya berusaha agar feel dan hurt nya dapet. Maaf sebelumnya.)**

**Genre : Drama**

**Auth : Du_uN**

* * *

**Summary**: Berkali-kali Naruto berlaku kasar pada seorang wanita yang sudah tak berdaya, dan kini kebenaran pun datang.

Note from author :

Maaaf, updetnya lama.

* * *

**-Happy reading—**

* * *

"Mudah kan? Kau tampak tegang sekali sebelumnya." Ujar polisi wanita menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Iruka, masukkan nama Uzumaki Naruto kedalam database seperti yang lain."

"Baik bos." Pria itu berjalan ke arah sebuah laptop dan mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan polisi wanita tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tak pernah di interogasi polisi sebelumnya." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ingat baik-baik pesanku. Masih ada dua orang lagi di luar. Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka." Kata polwan itu.

"Baiklah."

Polisi wanita itu memperhatikan Pemuda pirang di depannya yang membungkuk tanda hendak beranjak. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu..." sahut polisi itu tanpa mendapat balasan lagi dari pemuda yang telah menyelesaikan interogasinya.

Diluar ruangan, dua orang laki-laki dengan ciri si 'dingin' dan si alis tebal yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Lee, sedang menunggu dengan santai. Mereka duduk di lantai bersandarkan dinding , dan berdekatan layaknya gay. Tapi mereka bukanlah gay.

"Menurutmu, apa yang polisi itu tanyakan Sasuke?" tanya lee.

"Entahlah... kenapa kau bertanya? Kau ingin jadi polisi?" Pemuda itu malah bersikap dingin, namun itulah wataknya.

"Bukan begitu... hei lihat... Naruto sudah selesai." Ujar Lee kemudian melihat temannya muncul dari balik pintu.

Di dalam ruangan interogasi, si polwan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu setelah menulis sesuatu. Sesampainya di mulut ruangan ia memanggil pemuda dengan alis tebalnya. "Kau, giliranmu."

"Hhhh, cepatlah. Ini buang-buang waktu..." Sasuke menggumam dalam keluhnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Anko?" Tanya pak polisi bernama Umino pada seragamnya.

"Nihil, tapi bisakah kau cek nama Uzumaki Naruto Dan Hyuuga Hinata? Periksa semua informasi yang ada dan apa saja yang pernah mereka alami." Polwan bernama Mitarashi segera menghampiri.

"Kenapa hanya dua orang ini?" laki-laki itu heran.

"Ini intuisi wanita. Lakukan saja!" wanita itu lantas tak senang saat keinginannya malah dipertanyakan.

"Baiklah." Rekannya itu dengan cekatan langsung membuka sebuah program bernama 'Civil Info' dan memasukkan nama yang dimaksud pada kolom '_search Query' _. 'Uzumaki Naruto'

"Nama Uzumaki Naruto, Usia saat ini 20 tahun, profesi... tak ada?" rekan polwan itu tertegun saat membaca bagian profesi. "... lalu, status belum menikah , pelajar mahasiswa, dan..."

"Cepat lihat catatan terakhirnya" Polisi wanita itu menyela karena informasi yang tersedia sepertinya bukan yang dia cari.

"Errr, ya..." rekannya itu menklik kesana kemari, dan ia mendapatkan informasi lain. "... disini... dia punya catatan tilang sebanyak 63 kali dengan dua tilang terakhir di hari yang sama."

"Dua tilang sekaligus di hari yang sama?" polwan itu menggumam. "Bisa lihat tanggal berapa?"

"errr..." rekannya menggulung layar keatas dan kebawah mencari informasi yang dimaksud dan, "tanggal 13... i..ini...!?"

"Tanggal setelah kejadian dalam rekaman."

Polisi bernama iruka itu melanjutkan, "petugas terakhir yang menilang Uzumaki adalah seorang polantas wanita bernama Nanako."

"Nanako... baiklah lanjutkan." Kata Anko menggumam.

"Tidak ada informasi profesi di masa lampau, tidak memiliki catatan kriminal. Semua bersih."

"Tunggu..." Tiba-tiba polwan itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Hn...?" rekannya tertegun saat melihat Wanita itu sedang berpikir. "Uzumaki... Naruto." Ia mengusap-usap dagunya dan terus berpikir. "Uzumaki..."

"Dia anak Uzumaki Kushina!"

"Ya. Dilihat dari namanya. Dan suami Uzumaki Kushina adalah isteri Minato Namikaze." Polisi bernama iruka menambahkan.

"Bukankah perusahaan milik orang tuanya sedang dijalankan oleh anak ini?" Anko berspekulasi.

"Ya, aku dengar orang tuanya sedang berlibur keluar negeri sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Anak itu menjadi presdir di dua perusahaan milik orangtuanya. Tapi... mungkin Anak itu hanya menggantikan sementara."

"Ya, memang. Tapi walaupun hanya sementara catatan kepemilikan perusahaan akan tercatat di kolom profesi anak itu, karena perusahaan orang tuanya terdaftar di kepolisian dan perpajakan. Nama pimpinan akan tertera di informasi lengkap perusahaan, dan profesi anak ini seharusnya adalah seorang presdir atau setidaknya direktur utama atau apa saja." Wanita itu terus berspekulasi. "Tapi di catatannya, tak ada profesi..."

"Ini aneh..." sambung rekannya.

"Sejak awal dia yang paling ku curigai, tapi dia sama mencurigakan dengan yang lainnya, makanya aku mengabaikannya. Tapi sekarang... petunjuk bertambah."

"Sekarang bisa kuperiksa nama Hyuuga Hinata?" Pria itu meletakkan tangannya diatas papan tombol namun masih menunggu perintah.

"Tak perlu..."

Saat berpikir, wanita ini mendengar langkah seseorang di luar. Langkah ini terdengar cukup jelas dan bersumber dari satu orang. Dari jendela terlihat bagian kepalanya saja yang berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dari bentuk kepala, rambut dan setengah wajahnya, itu adalah Hinata.

"Beruntung sekali. Aku tak perlu repot repot mengelabui banyak orang." Gumam wanita itu terdengar oleh rekannya.

"Hey itu Hyuuga Hinata." Rekannya juga menyadari keberadaan gadis yang sedang berjalan di luar .

"Ya. Dia Hinata."

Melihat sikap rekannya, Polisi bernama Iruka ini heran, "Kau mau apa, Anko?"

Rekannya ini tak menjawab. Sorot mata dingin muncul saat gadis itu terlihat jelas dari mulut pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Wanita itu berjalan keluar ruangan setelah mengeluarkan isi plastik tersebut dan menentengnya. Ia mengikuti gadis tadi yang kelihatannya sedang menuju toilet, tak jauh dari ruangan para polisi itu berada.

Rekannya hanya tercengang tak bergerak. Alisnya naik sebelah tanda ia bingung apa yang hendak temannya itu lakukan. Apa maksudnya ia mencuri barang bukti untuk investigasi?

Di dalam Kamar kecil wanita, ia melihat gadis yang dilihatnya tadi sedang mencuci muka di wastafel. Setelah selesai, gadis itu hendak masuk kedalam toilet namun dicegah oleh petugas polisi wanita yang mengikutinya.

"Hey... errr, Hinata...?"

"Ya?" Gadis itu menyadari seorang polisi yang memanggilnya. Ia cukup terkejut namun ia bersikap biasa. Sepertinya itu tak menakutinya.

Polisi itu menunjukkan sebuah Bra di tangannya. "Begini, maaf sebelumnya..." Polisi itu tampak canggung. "...Aku mau kau coba pakai ini. Apakah ini muat di dadamu?"

Gadis ini terkejut saat benda itu merasa ia kenali. Sepertinya Hinata cukup menguasai keadaan sehingga ia tak memperlihatkan sikap terkejutnya.

"Kenapa..."

"Err, sebenarnya aku tak paham soal ukuran-ukurannya. Sepertinya aku salah membeli tadi pagi. Dan aku bingung bagaimana mencobanya." Ujar polisi wanita itu.

"Uh, tapi apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Hinata tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan polisi tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu berapa ukuran ini. Aku belum mencobanya saat beli tadi." Ujar polisi tersebut dengan ramah namun canggung sedikit malu-malu.

Gadis itu mengambil benda hitam yang sisodorkan polisi tersebut. Saat mengambilnya ia merasa mengenali itu namun sepertinya sudah berbeda dengan yang dia pakai waktu itu. Mungkin begitulah jika memakai bra namun tak begitu memperhatikan yang mana yang telah ia pakai.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana untuk mencobanya. Aku tak mengerti soal ukuran Bra." Kata polisi wanita itu. "Kau tahu, tidak ada kamar pas di pasar obral..."

Lorong-lorong gedung kampus tampak lengang dan sepi. Sekitar satu sampai 3 orang saja yang berjalan-jalan kesana kemari dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, tapi tak satupun masuk ke dalam kamar kecil. Gema hentakan sepatu mereka yang melewati lorong sayup sayup terdengar dari dalam ruangan berukuran 5x8m itu.

Sang polisi kini sedang memegangi pakaian milik gadis yang sedang bersamanya. Hinata harus melepasnya agar ia bisa memakaikan benda penyangga yang dimintakan padanya untuk dicoba. Ia melakukannya tanpa berat hati. Tapi, Hinata sendiri tampak kesulitan mengaitkan pengait penyangga itu.

"sepertinya ini cukup kecil bagiku." Kata Hinata masih tetap berusaha. "Tapi, ibu polisi, tempat ini cukup sepi. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri."

"Beritahu padaku ukurannya setelah kau memakainya." Polisi itu malah tak menjawab.

Gadis berambut indigo itu harus memindahkan uraian rambutnya ke depan agar ia bisa memutar penyangga itu dengan benar. Ia berusaha memutarkan penyangga itu agar dapat posisi yang tepat. Hingga akhirnya hal itu terjadi, ia tetap terlihat kesulitan.

"Ini terlalu sempit, dadaku sedikit naik. Aku merasa sesak."

"ptass!" Pengait benda itu terlepas. Mungkin karena terlalu kecil dan terlalu dipaksa akhirnya benda itu malah terlepas. Refleks kedua tangan Hinata menutupi 'miliknya'.

"Ya ampun. Ini terlalu kecil untukmu." Kata polisi tu yang ikut terkejut.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan benda itu dan mengembalikannya pada pollisi wanita itu. Sebelah tangannya tetap sibuk menutupi 'miliknya'.

"Sepertinya ukurannya 34B. Ukuranku 38E." Polisi itu meraih kembali apa yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Kata polisi itu. "Kau punya ukuran yang besar untuk seorang gadis remaja. Aku sendiri tak sebesar itu." Ujar polisi tersebut.

Hinata mengambil kembali pakaian yang tadi ia lepas dari tangan polisi tersebut dengan senyum yang ramah. Merasa telah mendapat jawaban, polisi tersebut hendak beranjak dari kamar kecil itu.

"kelihatannya ukuran ini juga terlalu kecil untukku, berarti aku harus menukarnya dengan yang lebih besar."

Hinata mendengar gumaman polisi itu dan sepertinya ia hendak memberi saran.

"Cobalah beli yang baru di pasar swalayan. Disana terdapat kamar pas yang bisa bisa dimanfaatkan sebelum membeli." Ujar Hinata sembari sibuk memakai pakaian miliknya didepan cermin wastafel.

Polisi itu tertegun saat Hinata memberinya saran. "Ah iya. Kau benar. Aku terlalu tertarik pada model dan bahan yang bagus dengan harga murah pada pasar itu." Polisi itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas waktunya, Hinata."

"Ya." Gadis itu membalasnya lewat pantulan cermin, dimana ia melihat sosok polisi itu melangkah menjauh menuju pintu keluar. Kemudian pintu itu dibuka dan tertutup hingga sosok polisi itu menghilang dari balik pintu tersebut. Kini ia bisa tenang memakai pakaiannya sendiri.

Setelah dirasa keberadaannya tak lagi terlihat oleh gadis di dalam kamar kecil, polisi ini langsung berlari menuju ruangan tempat rekannya berada. Rekannya itu tampak sedang tenang memainkan game mini favoritnya. Begitu tenangnya hingga kehadiran rekan wanitanya membuyarkan suasana.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" polisi wanita itu mengajak rekannya untuk mengakhiri investigasi hari ini. Namun sikap wanita ini membuat kening rekan lelakinya mengkerut.

"Bukankah kita masih harus menginvestigasi ruangan lain?" kata pria itu.

"Kita bicarakan nanti di kantor. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang bereskan semua barang-barangmu." Wanita itu membuat suasana tenang menjadi repot.

Dari dalam ruang kelas, si pemuda berambut kuning berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ruang itu terasa hening karena semuanya sedang sibuk dengan tugas yang telah diberikan di papan tulis putih oleh sang dosen yang kini entah dimana. Meja si dosen tampak hanya terdapat kursi kosong dan beberapa buah buku.

Hinata masih sedang mencari posisi yang tepat untuk bra-nya. Ia menggeser-geser, dan menaik-turunkan penyangga itu agar terpasang dengan benar. Yang dilakukannya tak terlalu sulit dibandingkan penyangga milik polisi tadi. Merasa sudah pas, ia meraih pakaian di hadapannya dan hendak memakainya, namun aktivitasnya ini terganggu oleh kehadiran seseorang dari balik pintu masuk kamar kecil. Pantulan cermin memperlihatkan sesosok manusia berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah lelaki. Aneh, untuk apa seorang lelaki masuk ke kamar kecil khusus wanita?

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa pemuda pirang itu. Pakaian yang belum sempat ia pakai pun jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Perhatiannya terpecah kepada kehadiran orang yang kini sedang menutup dan menggeser selot-nya. Hal itu membuat siapapun takkan bisa masuk kedalam kamar kecil itu.

Bola mata lavender itu membulat dan diselimuti rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ini bukanlah kamar kecil yang diperuntukkan seorang laki-laki. Jantung gadis ini berdetak tak beraturan, dengan nafas yang mulai terengah. Pemuda itu menghampirinya dengan langkah perlahan dan tatapan sinis. Suasana kamar kecil itu menjadi mencekam, seperti aura pembunuh.

"Kau tak memakai bajumu, Hinata?" perkataan yang terucap dari mulut pemuda ini membuat ketakutan gadis di ruangan itu semakin bertambah. "Sepertinya ini kesempatan bagus. Jam pelajaran masih dua jam lagi."

Gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu perlahan melangkah menjauhi pemuda yang menghampirinya. Sosok yang dilihatnya hanya dari pantulan cermin. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun untuk menatap pemuda yang telah mengotorinya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan kondisi dirinya yang belum memakai pakaian atas. Dengan leluasa pemuda pirang itu bisa melihatnya sesuka hati dengan tatapan mesum.

Seharusnya gadis ini tahu langkah kecilnya untuk menjauhi pemuda itu tak cukup jauh. Ia terhenti di ujung ruangan dan tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Dinginnya dinding yang berkeramik itu dirasakan pada kulit lengan gadis itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya tertunduk menutupi wajahnya dari laki-laki berambut pirang yang terus mendekati dirinya.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar dekat, tangannya meraih wajah gadis yang tertunduk itu dan mengangkatnya di bagian dagu lalu memutarkannya hingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Kemudian gadis itu didorong hingga ia bersandar pada dinding dan pemuda itu tepat berada dihadapannya. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap mata gadis yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan perlahan mengalirkan titik air mengikuti gravitasi bumi hingga membasahi pipinya.

"Kupikir kau akan mengadukanku pada para polisi itu."

Hinata tak bicara. Ia bahkan tak menatap wajah pemuda yang semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dan mengencetnya.

"Dan ternyata, kau memang bukan orang bodoh."

"kau bertindak benar dengan tidak mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dihadapan para polisi itu."

"memang seperti itulah seharusnya..."

Pemuda itu melepaskan gadis yang digencet oleh tubuhnya. Ia mundur perlahan menjauhi gadis tersebut. Seolah kehilangan kekuatan pada kakinya, ia memerosotkan diri hingga duduk terkulai.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku berterima kasih padamu, walaupun itu harus."

"_dia memang tak mengadukan ku. Tapi kenapa?" _Batin Naruto bergejolak dalam dilema. "_kalau dipikir-pikir, akan lebih aman jika ia melaporkan perbuatanku. Tapi dia tak melakukannya... kenapa?" _dalam langkah menjauhi gadis tak berdaya itu, walaupun terasa lega karena tak diadukan, kebingungan tetap menghajar pikirannya. Dalam kepalanya berdengung kata-kata _"kenapa,kenapa dan kenapa..."_

"Jadi kau melepas bra mu sendiri dan memberikannya pada gadis itu untuk mencocokkannya?" Kata si polisi bernama Iruka dengan wajah seolah panik.

"Aku harus mengetahui informasi penting ini. Kita harus cocokkan dengan barang bukti yang kita temukan di TKP." Ujar polwan tersebut.

"Benar juga." Rekannya membenarkan.

Wanita berkuncir itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kepada seorang pria yang sedang sibuk didepan komputer. Karena posisinya terlalu jauh ia hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan dan mengayunkannya bermaksud memanggilnya agar tak berisik. Saat pria itu menghampiri, si wanita pun meminta pertolongan.

"Tolong panggilkan aku seorang penyelidik sekaligus seorang peneliti barang bukti. Namanya, Uehara."

"Baik." Karena wanita ini atasan pria tersebut, sikap hormatnya sangat tinggi. Dengan cekatan si pria cepak itu lantas menghilang di balik pintu.

Sembari menunggu, si polwan yang meminta memanggilkan seseorang menyandarkan bokongnya ke tepi meja dengan sikap tangan yang bersedekap. Terlihat wanita itu sedang berpikir. Namun rekan yang duduk bangku dekat meja tersebut, memperhatikan wanita bernama Anko dengan terheran-heran.

"Kalau kau melepas bra mu, dan akan memberikannya pada penyelidik itu untuk di teliti..." pria bernama iruka terus memperhatikan si wanita sembari menggumam. Kata-kata lirih itu masih dapat didengar wanita yang perhatiannya teralihkan pada si polisi yang sedang memperhatikannya. Keniing wanita ini lantas mengerut.

"Berarti..." sepertinya pria itu mulai berspekulasi. "...Kau..."

"Aku apa..." wanita itu terganggu konsentrasinya karena rekannya sendiri memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kelakuan pria itu sedikit membuatnya tersipu.

"hhaaaaahhhhh!? Kau tak memakai bra!" saat mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan, si wanita mengebelakangkan tubuhnya seolah takut. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah lain dengan pipi yang berwarna merah gelap.

"Aaah... ya. Begitulah." Sahut si wanita dengan gugup.

"Ya ampun..." si rekan menaruh telapak tangannya ke kening dengan ekspresi 'unbelievable'.

"Aku melakukannya demi investigasi!" wanita itu mulai salah tingkah. Tawanya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dan ia semakin _salting _saat pria yang mrupakan rekannya itu menatap dada dibalik tangan si wanita yang sedang bersedekap.

"Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu, dasar mesum!"

Para petugas lain yang sedang bekerja diatas meja pun terusik oleh mereka berdua, dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'ya ampun'.

"Kau juga harus hati-hati. Polisi selalu tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya didepan orang yang mereka curigai." Kata seorang pria yang lebih tua dari pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk se meja dengannya. Kantin itu sangat ramai dan padat oleh mereka yang beristirahat setelah masuk waktunya.

Wajah si rambut pirang lantas terkejut. Ia menoleh kesana kemari memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang mengawasi atau mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Benarkah?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau harus mengelabui tikus sebelum bisa menangkapnya. Bisa saja mereka mencurigaimu atau gadis itu kemudian merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengungkapnya." Ujar pria berkuncir dengan kacamata besar.

"Menangkap tikus?" Entah kenapa si mata biru-safir ini tak menangkap kata-kata pria yang duduk di sebrangnya tersebut.

"Uuhh..." pria itu menghela napas dan terlihat sedikit jengkel karena rupanya pemuda itu tak begitu mengerti. "Begini, kalau mereka melakukan fisum atau semacamnya pada gadis itu, maka mereka akhirnya menemukan petunjuk dan mungkin akan menyeretmu sebagai tersangka."

"Mana mungkin mereka bisa menangkapku jika mereka tak punya bukti." Naruto mencoba menyangkal untuk mengetahui hal lain.

"Sudah kubilang polisi bukan untuk diremehkan. Bekas pemerkosaan yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu, jika mereka berhasil menemukannya, mereka hanya tinggal mencari siapa pelakunya." Jelas pria tersebut kemudian menyedot minuman es buah dalam gelas langsing yang cukup tinggi.

" Jika sudah begitu, dia yang menjadi korban dan terbukti telah diperkosa, ia takkan tutup mulut lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Wajah Naruto mulai serius dan ketakutan mulai menjalar di urat syarafnya.

Pria itu menyendok potongan buah dalam gelas yang bercampur dengan parutan es dan susu. Ia memakannya dan kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya menduga, trauma dan ketakutan pada mu lah yang membuatnya tak melaporkanmu pada polisi." Kata-kata itu menambah resa panik yang mengalir di setiap otak pemuda berambut pirang. "Jika dia sudah merasa terlindungi, pada akhirnya ia akan buka mulut."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Ingat, bukti fisum mungkin bisa hilang, tapi kehamilannya takkan bisa sebelum ia menggugurkannya. Pastikan dia meminum pil itu, atau..."

"Atau apa...?" keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis si pemuda berambut pirang dan berhenti tepat di pipi bagian bawah. ia menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"...atau kau menggugurkannya dengan paksa."

"glek", Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan pria tersebut.

"terima kasih sudah mentraktir." Pria tersebut beranjak setelah memakan sesendok terakhir es buah miliknya. Sekian kalinya Naruto merasa dirinya belum aman. Ia kembali terperosok dalam dilema.

"_Jadi dia masih trauma, makanya tak melaporkanku?" _ batinnya berspekulasi. _"Apakah dia sudah meminim pil itu?" _semakin ia berspekulasi, keringat dinginnya terus mengalir. Ia hanya terdiam di depan meja bundar dengan tangan yang keduanya ia lipat tepat diatas meja tersebut.

"_Dia benar..."_

"_Aku..."_

"_Akan pastikan ia meminum pil itu, atau..."_

"_Aku memaksanya..."_

Segera rencana mengerikan pun ia dapat hingga ia menyedot minumannya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong.

Gadis berambut pink itu menghampiri temannya yang sedang berjalan agak jauh didepannya. Ia mengejarnya dengan sedikit berlari. "Hinata..." seru gadis itu hingga membuat pemilik nama itu menengok ke belakang.

"Sakura...?" Gumam gadis bernama Hinata tersebut.

Perempuan berambut pink segera berdiri dan berjalan tepat disampingnya. Ia mengatur napas sejenak dan tampak hendak menanyai sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat murung, Hinata?" tanya gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Uh... Benarkah. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Hinata.

"jam pulang hari ini lama sekali." Perempuan itu tampak berkeluh. "Lihat, sudah jam 4.30" ia mengungkapkan jarum jam pada arloji miliknya.

"Iya. Ini karena para polisi itu mengambil jadwal kita." Gadis bernama Hinata berkata benar.

"Benar juga." Gadis disebelahnya membenarkan. "Hey, pakaianmu kotor..." Sakura melihat ada yang aneh dengan pakaian putih Hinata di bagian kerah kebawah yang tampak kotor.

"Uh i, iya..." Gadis yang pakaiannya kotor itu mulai gugup.

"Itu kenapa?" Sakura ingin tahu darimana asal noda tipis tersebut.

Ingatan gadis berambut indigo itu langsung muncul saat Naruto tengah menginjakkan kakinya pada Hinata yang tengah terbaring.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tak usah dipedulikan..." Sakura tertegun saat Hinata tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun ia tak memperdalam itu, saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya... lalu, kenapa siang tadi kau memukul Naruto?" Tanya sakura saat ia ingat Naruto dipukul buku oleh Hinata belum lama ini. "kau memukulnya keras sekali..."

"Uh, itu... aku..." Benak Hinata langsung terbayang saat ia melakukan itu pada Naruto. "Dia..." kesulitan bicara, gadis ini pun memalingkan wajahnya. "dia menyerempetku dengan mobilnya. D..dan..." gadis ini tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"dan aku marah karena ia tak mempedulikanku."

Sakura tertegun saat mendengar penjelasan Hinata yang agak terbata-bata. "Benarkah? Jadi itu sebabnya bajumu agak kotor?"

"Begitulah. " Hinata menyunggingkan senyum setelah merasa lega mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Yah, anak itu memang ceroboh sejak dulu. Kadang aku menyesal telah berteman dengannya..."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan diantara kerumunan mahasiswa lain menuju gerbang utama untuk pulang. Lebar halaman itu cukup jauh ditambah langkah mereka yang terbilang lambat. Sepertinya mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol di waktu yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

Di suatu tempat di halaman itu, seorang pemuda berdiri diantara kerumunan sambil memperhatikan langkah dua gadis tadi dengan tatapan sinis. Namun hanya satu yang ia fokuskan, yaitu seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu terlihat senang dan tertawa ria bersama gadis disampingnya. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan, pemuda ini terus menatapinya. Dan kemudian ia melangkah perlahan untuk membuntuti.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata." Gadis berambut pink itu mengucapkan kata perpisahan saat ia berada dalam pintu masuk bus yang ia naiki. Nus itu berjalan dan sosok gadis itu tak lagi tampak. Kemudian Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya. Tempat ia tinggal tak terlalu jauh dari kampus tersebut. Sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Mungkin terdengar aneh bagi gadis yang sedang berada dalam rasa sakit. Seharusnya ia lebih menghindari orang yang mungkin saja menemukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Seharusnya ia mengkhawatirkan hal buruk apa lagi yang dilakukan pemuda itu setiap kali bertemu dengannya.

Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, gadis ini terus berjalan. Persimpangan demi persimpangan ia lewati, dan kini ia melewari sebuah gang. Gang yang cukup lebar dimana setiap ujung gang itu adalah jalan raya yang ramai. Gang itu juga memisahkan dua gedung apartemen yang dibatasi dengan pagar tembok yang cukup tinggi.

Ia terus melangkah dengan santai hingga berada di tengan perjalanan gang tersebut. Setengah perjalanan lagi ia akan sampai di ujung lainnya dan bertemu dangan jalan raya lagi. Namun tiba-tiba rasa tenang itu hilang sekejap saat ada sebuah mobil yang masuk kedalam gang tersebut. Ia mengenali mobil itu dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kendaraan sedan mewah itu tak lain adalah milik seseorang yang juga telah menodainya. Seperti yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan, hal buruk apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini pada gadis malang yang mendapat siksaan secara terus menerus?

Kendaraan itu pun berhenti dan sedikit miring hingga memalangi gang tersebut. Hal itu membuat Hinata tak mungkin bisa melewatiny. Ia mencoba mundur dengan perasaan takut untuk kesekian kalinya. Dalam batinnya, ia ingin meneriakkan banyak hal. Batinnya hanya dapat berbicara "_Astaga..."._

Napas gadis ini mulai tak beraturan. Entah ada kekuatan apa yang membuatnya malah tak bisa berkutik. ia harus mengendalikan dirinya untuk bisa menjauh dari situasi ini.

Seseorang pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil itu. Dan sudah tak lain dia adalah yang Hinata takutkan. Naruto. Sontak ketakutannya berada pada puncak tertinggi. Terlebih saat pemuda itu melangkah mendekatinya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat marah. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini?

Langkah mundur Hinata semakin cepat dan terus dipercepat. Merasa langkahnya tak bisa mendekati gadis itu, Naruto pun setengah berlari. Saat melihat itu, sang gadis langsung berbalik dan menghentakkan langkahnya dengan keras untuk berlari.

Namun sayang, larinya tak secepat pemuda yang mengejarnya. Pemuda itu meraih pundak Hinata dan menariknya lalu mendekapnya dan menjatuhkannya. Mereka sempat berguling-guling karena Hinata terus memberontak melepaskan diri.

"Aku tak bisa tenang jika para polisi itu belum meninggalkan tempat ini!" ia berusaha memegangi Hinata yang tangannya tak bisa diam untuk meloloskan diri. Sekali lagi, mereka berguling hingga ia bisa menindih Hinata dibawahnya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan bergerak, Hinata!"

Gadis yang ia tindih terus saja meronta tanpa berhenti dengan susah payah. Pemuda itu melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghentikannya. "DIAMLAH!"

Pemuda itu membentak dan membuat Hinata terkejut. Bentakan itu cukup kuat untuk menghentikan gerakan Hinata yang terus memberontak.

Sekarang pemuda ini harus mencari pil yang baru-baru ini ia berikan pada gadis itu. Ia merogoh-rogoh setiap saku yang ada pada pakaian Hinata. Namun sayang ia tak menemukannya. Pemuda itu terus mencari di tas slempang milik gadis tersebut.

"kau tidak membuangnya kan, Hinata?" 'hhh, hhh, hhh' napas Pemuda itu sedikit tersenggal senggal.

"Kau berniat akan meminumnya untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri kan? Hhh, hhh..."

Pemuda itu tak kunjung menemukannya. Saat ia mulai cemas karena tak menemukan pil yang dicarinya, ia melihat-lihat sekitar. Langsung saja rasa lega muncul dari wajah pemuda ini. Pemuda tega ini menduduki pinggul gadis yang ia tindih. Saat ia duduk untuk merilekskan dirinya, saat itu juga Hinata merasa sakit di bagian yang pemuda itu duduki. Pemuda itu melihat sebuah plastik kecil berisi pil tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka. Sepertinya pil itu terjatuh saat mereka berguling tadi. Ia segera mengambil benda itu.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" pemuda itu bertanya seolah peduli. "Kalau kau ingin semua berakhir, aku ingin kau minum pil ini."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan pil itu dari dalam plastik. Jumlahnya ada tiga butir. Ia mengeluarkan ketiganya dan hendak menelankannya pada Hinata dengan paksa.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu!"

Hinata merapatkan mulutnya saat Naruto mencoba memasukkan pil itu, benda itu pun jatuh dan Naruto gagal memasukkannya. "PLAK!"

Tamparan itu menyakiti pipi bagian kiri Hinata sebagai akibat ia tak menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia langsung terisak kuat dan air mata mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam.

Naruto mengambil lagi benda itu. Sebelah tangannya bencengkeram kedua pipi gadis malang itu dan tangan lainnya berusaha memasukkan pil itu dengan paksa.

Namun Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan kuat dan terus memberontak. Tangan gadis itu memegang tangan Naruto yang memegangi pil dan berhasil merebutnya. Kemudian ia melempar pil itu jauh jauh. Melihat itu, tentu saja pemuda tega yang sedang menindihnya semakin gusar. Mereka berhenti bergerak. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. "Hiks..." raungan tangis Hinata cukup hebat. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya kesamping untuk mengrurangi rasa sakit akibat tamparan tadi.

"Hinata... maafkan aku..."

Hinata langsung membuka matanya dan membulat sempurna. Napasnya begitu cepat tak beraturan.

Pemuda itu mencengkerang kerah Hinata untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Pemuda itu pun beranjak untuk berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis hebat saat rasa takut akan hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Tak bisakah pemuda ini berhenti menyakitinya.

**Lalu pemuda itu melemparkan cengkeramannya ke arah dinding dan membenturkan punggung gadis tersebut.**

"**AAAKKH...!" teriakan gadis malang itu sangat kuat.**

**Betapa butanya mata pemuda ini tega melakukan hal tersebut pada seorang gadis tak berdaya.**

"**BUGGGH!" Kepalan tangan pemuda itu langsung menghantam keras tepat di perut gadis ini. "UAAAAAKHHH!" raungan itu lebih kuat dengan disertai isakan tangis saat pukulan itu membuat perutnya terasa amat sakit. Mulut Hinata terbuka lebar dengan mata yang membulat sempurna tanpa suara raungan lagi.**

"**BUGGH!" sekali lagi pemuda tega itu benar benar keterlaluan. Gadis itu langsung kehilangan kekuatan tubuhnya. Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan membiarkan tubuh yang sudah benar-benar tak berdaya itu jatuh tersungkur. Wajah gadis yang tersungkur itu menghadap kesamping. Naruto dapat melihatnya. Mulut dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Matanya terbuka sedikit sayup dan kosong.**

**Gadis ini merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dalam keadaan sadar. Bisa dibayangkan kelakuan pemuda itu adalah siksaan paling menyakitkan.**

"_HHH, hhh, HHH, hhh..." "Astaga..."_

"_apa yang..."_

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan..."_

Tiba-tiba batin pemuda ini berkecamuk. Penyesalan muncul sesaat setelah ia melakukan hal keji yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menatap ujung gang yang. Hanya kendaraan demi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tanpa ada yang mengetahui perbuatannya. Astaga, tak adakah seorang pun yang bisa menolong perempuan malang ini?

Kemudian lelaki kejam itu hendak meninggalkan gadis tak berdaya itu. Sesampainya ia duduk tepat di belakang kemudi, ia memperhatikan kedua tangannya. Tangan kotor yang kejam dan sadis. Ia bahkan sangat ketakutan saat menatap kedua tangannya sendiri.

"_A, aku... aku bermaksud menggugurkan kandungan Hinata..."_

"_Aku memukulnya..."_

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan..."_

Pemuda ini tak menyadari keringat mengucur deras di wajahnya. Terutama yang mengalir dari bawah rambutnya. Saat ia ketakutan melihat kedua tangannya, ia hampir tak mempedulikan perempuan yang baru saja ia sakiti tergeletak tak berdaya dengan mata terbuka yang sedikit sayup dan berlumurkan air mata. Darah mengalir dari sudut mulut dan lubang hidungnya.

Entah apa yang pemuda ini pikirkan, tiba-tiba ia keluar dan berlari menghampiri gadis tak berdaya itu lalu memanggulnya dengan cepat dan cekatan. Kepanikan mulai ia rasakan. Tubuh gadis malang itu dipikul dengan bagian kepala yang menggantung di punggungnya. Tanpa ia sadar darah mengalir lagi dari balik rok perempuan itu, mengalir mengikuti gravitasi dan melumuri kakinya. Itu juga melumuri tangan pemuda yang sedang memanggul tubuh gadis tersebut.

Lalu ia membuka pintu belakang dan membaringkannya. Disitu ia baru menyadari lumuran darah di tangannya. Dia juga baru menyadari asal darah itu dari baik rok perempuan yang tergeletak itu. Dalam kepanikan ia memikirkan suatu hal, dan membayangkannya.

"_apakah aku telah menggugurkannya?" _batinnya menduga-duga.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mobil itu langsung melesat keluar gang dan menyusuri jalan raya yang sangat ramai kendaraan. Penunjuk kecepatan kendaraan pemuda pirang ini menunjukkan 85 Mph. Ia benar benar menancap pedal gas kendaraan miliknya. Namun, mau kemanakah dia?

"_Villa..."_

"_Villa Hinata..."_

"_Aku akan membawanya kesana..."_

Pemuda ini beruntung vila milik Gadis itu berada di pemukiman yang tak terlalu ramai. Saat ia berhenti tepat di depan bangunan besar itu, tak ada seorang pun di sepanjang jalan bangunan-bangunan itu berjejer. Ia dapat berpikir cepat saat kepanikannya mulai mereda. Ia mencabut tas slempang milik Hinata dan memeriksa isinya. Ada beberapa kunci yang ia temukan. Sebelum ia mengambil salah satu kunci itu, ia periksa kembali bangunan yang merupakan Villa milik Hyuuga Hinata dari dalam jendela mobil. Dapat terlihat dari papan nama yang tertancap, "Hyuuga".

Lalu ia menemukan sebuah kode aneh di salah satu kumpulan kunci dalam tas tersebut.

"_Mungkin ini kunci villa ini..."_ Batin Naruto menebak.

Ia menutup kembali retsleting tas tersebut dan mengembaikannya pada gadis yang tergeletak di kursi belakang. Ia dapat melihat sdikit wajah gadis itu. Matanya masih terbuka dan gadis itu bernapas sedikit cepat. Tanda bahwa perempuan itu masih merasakan sakit yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"_Maafkan aku, Hinata..."_

"_aku..."_

"_Aku tak bermaksud..."_

"_Aku hanya tak merasa aman..."_

"_Aku..."_

"_Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa..."_

"_Aku menyesal..."_

Naruto memejamkan matanya meratapi apa yang telah lakukan pada wanita malang itu. Wanita itu benar-benar tak berdaya, layaknya seorang yang sedang menghadapi kematiannya. Namun gadis ini begitu kuat. Bayangkan ia tetap sadar saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu...

Rasa sakit itu...

Hinata pun di baringkan di ranjang daam sebuah kamar yang tidak dikunci. Dari tata ruangan itu, memang kelihatannya adalah kamar tidur Hinata sendiri. Mungkin Villa ini sering ia tinggali.

Mata gadis itu tetap sayup. Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal dan cepat. Terdengar sedikit isakan yang tak bersuara. Naruto semakin ikut merasakan sakit dalam dirinya saat menatapi perempuan tak berdaya itu.

Ia melihat-lihat sekitar dan sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Di dalam dapur, ia melihat sebuah dispenser dengan galon yang berisi air sebanyak setengahnya. Ada juga beberapa gelas yang ditelungkupkan didekatnya. Diraihnya gelas itu dan diisikan oleh air dalam dispenser.

Kembali ke kamar, Naruto mengangkat sedikit kepala Hinata, dan meminumkan air itu. Ia melihat memar dan sedikit luka sobek dengan darah yang sedikit di pipi Hinata. Itu adalah bekas tamparan saat ia bergumul dengan Hinata tadi. Saat meihat itu, Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya dan merasa menyesal telah melakukan itu.

Namun itu terambat. Rasa tidak amannya membuat gadis malang itu harus merasakan penderitaan yang semakin takkan berujung. Ia kembali ke dapur dan mengambil air hangat dalam sebuah baskom kecil. Untung ia memiliki sapu tangan. Setelah mencelup dan memeras kain saputangan itu pada air hangat yang baru saja ia ambilkan, lipatan kecil kain itu ditempelkan pada luka di pipi Hinata dan menggosokkannya berkali kali. Lalu setelah dirasa bersih, ia biarkan kain itu menempel di pipinya. Hal itu bertujuan untuk membersihkan luka dan mengurangi rasa sakit pada memarnya, agar tidak lebam atau membiru.

Kemudian pemuda itu juga ingat saat ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke perut gadis itu. Saat hal itu terbayang, untuk kesekian kalinya ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan penyesalan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal buruk sampai sejauh itu pada seorang gadis yang ia duga tengah hamil gara –gara perbuatannya sendiri.

Dengan saputangan hangatnya, ia gosokkan kembali pada lebam yang sudah membiru di perut Hinata. Tepat di bawah tulang paru sebelah kiri di atas _udel-_nya. Warna biru itu teruhat jelas dibandingkan kulit Hinata yang amat putih bersih. Bagaimana bisa ia setega itu menyakiti...

Sudahlah...

Kendaraan Naruto tak terparkir lagi di Villa milik gadis itu. Ia meninggalkannya agar tak ada yang mencurigai dirinya. Hinata dibiarkan terbaring dengan saputangan hangat di pipinya. Kondisi Hinata mulai terlihat membaik. Pandangannya kabur seperti mengantuk, lalu terpejam dan tertidur dengan napas yang mulai teratur dan nyaman. Untunglah pemuda kejam yang telah menyakitinya, menyesali perbuatannya dan memberinya sedikit pertolongan.

"Kau memukul perut gadis itu untuk menggugurkannya?" Ekspresi Kabuto terlihat terkejut. Untunglah tak ada yang melihat dirinya didalam bar yang cukup ramai itu. Bahkan sang bartender tak menghiraukan ia dan pemuda pirang yang menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan lesu.

"Ya... dia membuang pil itu dan aku panik." Nada bicara Naruto begitu pelan dan lirih. Hampir tak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

"Masuk akal, tapi..."

"...Kau... benar-benar memukulnya? Kau tahu dia seorang perempuan kan?" Kabuto sedikit tak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya. Seorang pemuda perkasa dan jantan memukul seorang perempuan yang tak berdaya dan jauh lebih lemah.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa... Aku benar-benar tak berpikir saat melakukan itu." Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut lalu menaruhnya kembali.

"Hmmm..." lelaki berkuncir itu bergumam sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Lalu ia mengusap-usap dagunya berkali-kali.

"Kau mengancamnya dengan menginjaknya, lalu mencoba menjejalkan pil itu dengan paksa, dan memukulnya..."

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah anak muda..."

"..selain pemerkosaan, kau juga akan dikenai pasal penganiayaan, bahkan berlapis."

"...dan hukumanmu adalah eksekusi mati karena korbanmu adalah perempuan."

Pernyataan itu mulai menakuti Naruto. Pemuda itu mulai merasa tertekan.

"Sekarang..."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Pemuda pirang yang lesu itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia diam untuk beberapa detik, berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku akan ke perusahaanku." Kata pemuda pirang tersebut.

Kabuto tertegun. Ia tak mengerti. Sepertinya langkah selanjutnya bukan manuver untuk membuatnya merasa lebih aman.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya pria berkacamata itu.

"Entahlah... berkunjung."

Naruto masih tetap lesu dalam perjalanan menggunakan kendaraannya. Tujuannya adalah perusahaan. Mungkin yang terdekat. Dan yang terdekat dari lokasi bar yang baru saja ia kunjungi adalah perusahaan yang memiliki nama seperti Ayahnya. Sekejap, gedung dengan Nama 'Namikaze' di puncaknya pun terlihat.

Sebelum ia masuk ke halaman parkir, pos yang dijaga oleh seorang Sekuriti mencegatnya. Lantas Naruto membukakan jendela mobilnya. Saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu, sang sekuriti setengah terkejut.

"tuan Naruto...!?"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan lesu. "Aku hanya berkunjung..."

Semula sekuriti itu tampak canggung. Sepertinya atas apa yang telah terjadi, ia ragu untuk mengizinkan eks-bos nya masuk. Sepertinya rasa hormat sekuriti itu masih tinggi. Palang pembatas yang menutup jalur menuju parkir bawah tanah pun ia buka. Tanpa bicara, sekuriti itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Hari mulai menunjukkan akan berakhir. Matahari sudah mulai suntuk. Cahayanya tak seterang beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ruang bawah tanah khusus parkir itu masih menyisakan banyak kendaraan. Mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk lembur. Apakah ini kebijakan dari pemimpin mereka yang beru setelah Naruto disingkirkan?

Pemuda ini merasa ragu untuk memasuki gedung ini mealui sebuah lift. Namun ia bertekad untuk melanjutkan. Kendaraannya ia kunci dan ia berjalan menuju lift yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh. Belum beberapa langkah seseorang muncul dari dalam pintu yang bergeser ke dua arah. Kemudian orang itu merasakan sesuatu dari balik Jas hitamnya. Ternyata sebuah ponsel berdering. Naruto terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan orang itu yang sedang melihat layar ponselnya. Jarak mereka mulai tak terlalu jauh.

Kemudian orang itu terkejut saat melihat ayar ponselnya sendiri. "Tuan Minato...!" rupanya orang itu mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang dikenal Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan orang itu langsung bereaksi.

"Ayah...!?"

Ada sebuah tiang tembok tepat disampingnya. Ia memutuskan bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu dan menguping orang yang sedang menerima panggilan dari Ayahnya.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Minato..."

"Y, ya... semua berjalan lancar."

"aku tak tahu dimana tuan muda Naruto sekarang"

Naruto langsung merespon saat namanya disebut. _"Ayah menanyakan keberadaanku? Apa dia tahu perusahaan ini diambil pihak lain?"_

Ia bergumam dan terus mendengarkan. Orang itu pun berhenti dan melanjutkan percakapan.

"I, iya. Tuan muda Naruto sudah menandatanganinya. Ku dengar, ia melakukannya tanpa curiga."

"_Apa!? Apa maksudnya?" _batin Naruto penasaran saat mendengar kata 'tanda tangan'.

"Seorang gadis... entahlah. Aku tak begitu tahu..."

"_seorang gadis? Tanda tangan?" _Naruto masih tetap tak mengeti. Ia terus menguping orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, akan kucari Tuan muda Naruto."

"Tentu... aku janji akan tetap merahasiakannya"

Respon cepat Naruto langsung menangkap. _"Apa yang ayah rahasiakan?"_

"Tuan Hyuuga baik-baik saja. Ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"_Tuan hyuuga? Apa mereka bersekongkol untuk menyingkirkanku!?_

"_Tapi, ayah... kenapa... apa maksudnya semua ini."_

*"sampaikan salamku pada Kiashi."* kata seorang pria dibalik telepon orang yang sedang menerima panggilannya.

"Ya, tuan Minato. Sampai nanti."

Tak lama orang itu menutup telepon dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Langkahnya tak lain adal menuju kendaraannya. Namun pria itu langsung terkejut saat Naruto, alias mantan bosnya mencegat dirinya. Pria itu terkejut setengah mati sampai menjatuhkan ponsel yang belum sempat ia selipkan kedalam saku jasnya. Bahkan koper yang ditentengnya pun ikut jatuh saat ia mundur surut.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan pada mantan bos mu ini!" Wajah Naruto mulai menakuti pria tersebut.

"Tu... tuan Naruto..." lelaki itu benar benar terkejut dan panik.

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Kau akan menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Disaat seperti ini, lelaki ini terlihat begitu menghormati mantan bosnya. Namun disisi lain, ia telah berjanji untuk merahasiakannya.

"A..aku... tu, tuan... aku..."

"Jelaskan padaku!" Naruto mendekat dan aura mengancam mulai dirasakan lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu menjelaskannya dengan cepat. Saat mendengar itu, Naruto tampak tak mempercayai apa yang telah ia dengar. Sebuah kenyataan yang kembali membuatnya berada daam dilema.

"Ja... jadi... Ayah..."

"Dia..."

Lelaki itu pun menguang kembali penjelasannya.

"Be, benar. Ayahmu merencanakan penyingkiran tuan Naruto dari perusahaan. Ini hanyalah skenario..."

"Ta... tapi..." Naruto kembali tak mempercayai kenyataan yang telah ia terima.

"Ayahmu marah saat mendengar tuan Naruto membeli mobil baru. Mobil yang berharga mahal. Ayahmu pikir, tuan Naruto mulai boros..."

"percayalah tuan, aku benar-benar tak menginginkan skenario ini tapi..."

"Ayahmu bilang ini hanya untuk membukakan mata tuan..."

"...uang perusahaan bukan untuk di foya-foya..."

"...ayahmu ingin tuan merasakan pahit saat tuan kehilangan segalanya..."

"beliau juga ingin, tuan Naruto memulai kembali dari nol seperti orang tuamu dulu..."

"Karena itu, tuan Minato dan rekan usahanya, Tuan Hyuuga..."

"...merencanakan ini..."

"..rencana penyingkiran tuan, hanyalah agar tuan Naruto bisa lebih bijak dalam menggunakan uang..."

"...Dan..."

"Sudah cukup!" Naruto menyela perkataan pria tersebut. "Aku tak mu dengar lagi."

Keadaannya yang lesu, kini mulai semakin lesu. Seolah kakinya kehilangan kekuatan, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan berlutut. Pandangannya kosong. Ia membayangkan kembali segala yang terjadi sesaat ia kehilangan harta-kekayaannya.

Ia teringat pada seorang gadis.

Yang telah ia buat menderita.

Yang kini sedang tak berdaya.

Yang kini sedang lemah.

Yang kini sedang menanggung segala perbuatan dirinya.

Ia teringat pada Hinata.

"Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu khawatir melihat kondisi Naruto, pimpinannya. "tuan, aku..."

"Jangan katakan apapun pada ayahku..." Kata Naruto menyela.

"...Jangan katakan padanya kalau aku sudah tau..."

"ada yang harus kuselesaikan..."

"..." pria itu terdiam untuk sejenak. "uh... y, ya... tentu."

"dan jangan katakan pada siapapun. Ini hanya diantara kita. Berjanjilah, Yamada-san..."

Pria bernama Yamada itu ternyata menaruh oyalitas yang tinggi pada mantan bosnya. Rupanya, ia tak berpihak pada sandiwara yang direncanakan ayah Pemuda pirang ini.

"Aku berjanji..."

"Sekarang pergilah..." Naruto menginginkan pria itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tapi, tuan... kau..."

"Tinggalkan aku...!" Naruto menyela-nya agar pria itu pergi.

Pria itu sangat santun padanya. Sebelum ia meninggalkanya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu membungkuk. Kemudian pria itu pergi.

Kini Naruto tetap pada posisinya.

Ia sendirian.

Pandangannya tetap kosong.

Ia tak henti-hentinya membayangkan apa yang belakangan ini telah terjadi.

Setitik air mata pun mengalir dari balik kelopak matanya. Menyisakan kilauan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

###Bersambung.

* * *

**sinopsis next chapter.** "I'M SORRY"

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Hinata... aku... menyesal."

akankan kata maaf bisa mengobati segala penderitaan yang ia terima dari pemuda kejam ini. apakah saat ia menyiksanya, ia teringat penderitaan dahsyat yang Hinata rasakan?

"Kenapa kau diam saja. katakan sesuatu..."

"bicaralah Hinata..."

"...gunakan air matamu."

Naruto sendiri mulai menitikkan air mata. Mentari membuat kilauan dari titik mata biru-safir yang belum sempat turun mengalir.

"kumohon... katakan sesuatu..."

* * *

Terima kasih buat para reviewer setia ff SUFFER yang gaje dan ngga mendidik ini, hehe

maaf updetnya lama karena emang ane kudet sih.

balasan buat para reviewer : terma kasih banyak ajah.


End file.
